


Night Creatures

by thranduils1



Series: Night Creatures [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 40,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduils1/pseuds/thranduils1
Summary: Beta!Sam and Beta!Dean stumble across two female vampires while spending a night out after a bust of a hunt. Too late to save the victim, they rid the world of two more monsters and call it a night. But when those two vamps turn out to be the wives of Castiel, one of the oldest and most powerful Alpha Vampires, there is hell to pay. When Castiel finds them, he seeks his revenge through the hunters’ Omega. And, for better or worse, her life will never be the same.
Relationships: Castiel x You, Castiel/Reader, Castiel/You, CastielxYou, castiel x reader, castielxreader - Relationship
Series: Night Creatures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819555
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 4/22/19.

“Got anything?”

Dean’s eyes swept over the crowded night club, searching for anything out of the familiar. Him and Sam had come to investigate an odd murder – meaning, the person had been mauled inside of a shop, the cameras of course not catching anything in Carnation, a town about 30 miles outside of Seattle. Turns out, Sam had easily been able to break into the security system and found the ‘lost file’. The shop owner had been mauled, yes. But, it had been nothing paranormal. A scorned lover paired with a meat cleaver had done the damage. Dean had mumbled something about terrible police work, before leaving the room and abandoning Sam to have to strategically leave the footage where the cops would be able to find it before leaving himself.

So, Dean’s mood was sour. And the temptation to go to the city to try to find someone to warm Baby’s backseat for the night had been too tempting. Sam begrudgingly had followed along. His mood had not been improved when they had been told they needed to pay a cover to get into the club, so the search for alcohol was in complete full swing. Still, his hunter instincts to check his surroundings kicked in.

“Nope,” Sam answered. “Just a bunch of people getting drunk.”

Dean took this as permission to go further into the club and made a beeline for the bar. He squeezed in between people, letting out an annoyed sigh twice when he was cut off. The line to the bar was long and he shoved his hands in his pockets, waiting impatiently.

“Robbery,” Dean stated, vexed when he found Sam again off to the side, leaning against the wall. “Eight dollars for a well whiskey.”

“You’re in the city. And in a club. You’re out of your element.”

“Maybe this was a mistake. But I paid twenty bucks to get in here and I’m going to get my money’s worth.”

“By spending more money?” Sam quipped. Dean shot Sam an annoyed look, who smirked at him in turn before taking a sip. He made a face and said, “Well whiskey is right. Jesus.”

“Two drinks. Then we go find a hole in the wall pub.”

“Thought you wanted to hook up. Seems like a club is a better place to pick up.”

Dean looked around the room and shot Sam a look. “I severely miscalculated the age range that was going to be in here.”

Sam simpered before taking another drink.

“Furthermore, I always pick chicks up at dive bars.” Sam acknowledged this with a nod.

A middle-aged woman passed close and Dean’s eyes trained in on her, finding land in an ocean of twenty-two year olds. Sam noticed and gave him a nudge.

“There is your chance.”

Dean took a huge drink before going to move forward. He stopped on a dime when she was approached by another woman, who greeted her with a kiss. Sam snorted as Dean’s face fell and he stepped back to be close to the wall again.

“Bummer.”

“Shut up, Sammy.”

<> <> <>

“That looks promising,” Dean pointed at a small bar on the corner, blocks away from the night club.

Sam followed behind him. The sidewalks were essentially empty here where they had parked, which made Sam more confident they would be more comfortable at the bar they were heading towards. Dean would be calmer too considering they had stopped by the car and grabbed a knife and gun. Like Dean, Sam felt naked without having some type of weapon on him, but they had been unable to bring that into the club, having enough foresight to assume they would be patted down, which they had been.

“It’s where we should have gone in the first place.”

That earned Sam a nasty look from Dean.

A sudden shout came from across the street before being cut off abruptly.

Dean stopped on a dime, turning towards the opposite sidewalk, Sam following suit. They both focused in on an alleyway, sharing a knowing look. Dean’s hand went to his gun tucked into the band of his jeans, before cutting across the quiet street.

Cautiously, they approached the alleyway, Dean tossing a look down it quickly to scan it before stepping fully into it. It was not well lit, which prompted Dean to fully pull his gun out. There was rustling down the alleyway, drawing them further in. There were no windows along this part of the alleyway, just doors to the back of businesses and different colored dumpsters depending on what was being thrown away. Dean and Sam were both careful to check in between the dumpsters in case whoever had been likely injured was laying there.

Out of nowhere, something that had the shape of a human flung itself at Dean, tossing him against the brick wall. He shouted out in pain with the impact, dropping his gun in the process.

“Dean!” Sam exclaimed, raising his gun at the being that was now facing him.

She looked human, except for the fact she had long claws, and had grown an impressive set of sharpened teeth. Not to mention the pair of blood red eyes.

“Shit.”

Vamp. The gun was not going to do shit.

And Sam did not have time to reach for his silver knife before she was on him.

He grunted with the impact, her aiming to bite him. Sam was able to drive his elbow into the side of her face, blocking her from sinking her teeth into his arm. He kicked his leg up to push her off him enough to get leverage to hit her again, granting himself the opportunity to roll away from her. His hand was on the knife before she pummeled into him again.

She was snarling at him, slamming his body into the cement, drawing a groan out of Sam as his shoulders made impact. He swiped at her with the knife and her eyes widened, as it nicked her cheek, causing a burn. She cried out in fury, realizing it was silver.

“Hunter!” she growled at him, fury etched in her features, her eyes burning redder.

Sam shouted when she dug her claws into his side, to pin him to the ground.

He stabbed at her hand on the ground, holding her balance. She howled in pain when he stabbed straight through. Sam kneed her, tossing her off of him. Ignoring the stabbing pain in his side, he yanked the knife out of her hand before slicing at her throat. The vampire grabbed at her throat, choking, falling back onto the ground. Sam was on her, pinning her to the ground and she raised her hand to try to stop him. But he swung the knife down. It was not clean or all the way through, and he swung again, finishing what he had started.

Chest heaving, he stood up, turning quickly to assess Dean. He startled seeing Dean was laying on the ground, a second vampire lying beside him decapitated.

Sam moved over to him and demanded, “Are you alright?”

“Never been better.”

Sam held out his hand, helping Dean up off the ground.

“Vics?” Dean asked.

Shrugging, Sam moved past him further down into the alley, keeping his guard up.

A young male was laying behind one of the dumpsters, dead. They had drank their fill before Sam and Dean had interrupted them.

“What are we going to do with the bodies? We can’t exactly put them in the car without being noticed. We would have to back her down the alley.”

“The longer we stand around talking about it, the more chance someone is going to walk by. And how would we explain that away?”

Reluctantly, Sam followed Dean towards the street knowing he was right. They would have to take the vamp bodies and burn them. The guy they would leave, the family would want the body. It would certainly baffle the Seattle PD and possibly draw hunters to investigate but it was better the family had an answer, even if it was not the correct one.

Unbeknownst to Sam and Dean, a familiar, Mila, was staring out the window of the bar they had been planning on going to. The familiar knew she did not stand a chance against them but feared having to relay this terrible tragedy to their mate. His rage was sure to level mountains.

<> <> <>

Mila found herself cornered a couple nights later at the end of the hallway inside her apartment by a large vampire towering over her. Domizio. His indigo, silk button down was rolled at the sleeves, his black slacks straight and creased by the seams. Put together crisp as usual, just like his Master.

“You are coming with me,” he told her, his Italian accent heavy.

She knew there was no use resisting, allowing him to whisk her away towards Leavenworth. Domizio would have had no problem dragging her if she had tried to refuse. The car ride was uncomfortable, silent and tension was thick in the air. She doubted she would be returning to her apartment.

The tall iron gate creaked open when they approached, the massive mansion looming behind rows of evergreen trees.

She trembled, thinking of what awaited her inside.

Inside was void of any homey touches. Domizio led her down the hall towards the grand staircase. If she was not so afraid, Mila may have gaped at the beautiful black and white geometric tile and stunning dark acrylic paintings, framed in white. The marble sculptures and gold accents were barely noticed as she tried to calm her nerves, failing miserably and becoming more anxious with each step she took.

Suddenly, Domizio turned to face her and she stopped, eyes wide.

“You should have come yourself. I should not have had to fetch you.”

Mila’s squeaked, “I know.”

“Then why did you not?”

She swallowed thickly before saying in a small voice, “I didn’t know how to… I didn’t know what to say. I was afraid.”

Domizio’s voice was cold, “That is not an excuse. You had a duty. To watch out for the vampires in that area and make sure they would be able to wander freely without being noticed. They are his wives, he has a right to know.”

“They were hunting!” Mila blurted.

Domizio stiffened at this news and she bit her lip, knowing that was going to piss the Master off even more. They were not supposed to hunt, the Master insisted on feeding on donated blood. Reaching out, he grasped Mila’s arm and began dragging her down the hallway.

“No more stalling. You will tell him everything.”

Mila had never seen the Master in person, let alone be in his house. She shook when they entered the study and Domizio held her still, his grip tight on her arm.

When he faced her, Mila swallowed sharply, feeling naked under his piercing gaze.

“Where are my wives?”

His voice had a dangerous undertone, which scared Mila more than if he had shouted.

“T-taken.”

The Master cocked his head and demanded, “What do you mean taken?”

Mila started from the beginning, “I-I was at the Swan when they came in. They… were looking to eat. Hunt.”

“What?” His question came out as a snarl, his fangs bared.

“I didn’t think they were supposed to, but I had no right to say anything!” Mila tried to defend herself. “It did not take them long to rein a young man in and leave with him. I heard him suggest they cut through the alley and Katherine and Marina agreed. I trusted they would be quick with it, so I didn’t expect there to be any problems.” She stalled, recoiling from the scathing look he was giving her.

“And?”

Mila squeaked, “Hunters. I think.”

The Master’s fury washed away, giving to shock. Domizio’s sharp intake of breath caught Mila’s attention for a second before she pressed on.

“Two men went down the alleyway after them, not too long after. Katherine and Marina didn’t come out, but the men did. And they backed their car into the alley. And drove off…” Mila grew quieter and quieter with each word, seeing the rapid rise and fall of the Master’s chest as the words sunk in.

The tension in the room was threatening to choke her, the crackle of the fire the only noise in the room.

The Master turned from her, his fists clenched at his sides. She could see he was shaking, and she braced herself.

And as she expected, his fury sprang to life, a bellow of rage tearing out of his throat. The first hit to the wall, shook it. The second did not satisfy him and he slammed his fist in again. He hit the wall again and again, his knuckles becoming bloody. A fissure spiderwebbed around the impact of his fist.

Suffocating in his anguish, he collapsed against the wall, his breathing labored.

Mila cowered in the middle of the room, Domizio’s grip on her arm had become slack as he stared in shock at his Master. His mistresses were dead and his Master without his mates. Mila knew it would be difficult, agony for them to take it in.

“I’m sorry.”

Mila’s voice was barely above a whisper.

The Master did not respond, his head resting against the cracked wall. Mila shifted uncomfortably, worried he would do to her what he had done to the wall. She shot Domizio a quick look, but he was still staring directly at the elder across the room.

Without turning to face them, the elder demanded, his voice low, “What was the type of car?”


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel sat at the long wooden table on his balcony overlooking the water. Ever since he had learned that his wives had more than likely been murdered by human hunters, he had shut himself away, mourning. He had been with Katherine and Marina for over a century. Katherine longer than Marina by a few decades but he loved them both the same. And deeply.

The stars twinkled against the clear sky, reflecting off the water.

A memory of them sitting on the rocks, painting the night sky came to him then. His heart ached at the thought. The more he thought of them, the more upset he was becoming. He had already shed his tears and knew there would be more but tonight he was verging on anger.

Something sounded behind him and he turned, seeing Domizio standing in the doorway.

“Are you going to be out here all night, sir?”

Castiel sighed, taking a drink of whiskey. “Until I figure it all out.”

Domizio questioned, “Sir?”

“What made them do that?”

It was the first Castiel had spoken about them in days and Domizio was cautious when he answered.

“They liked to have their fun.”

“And I would let them! In a controlled environment!” Castiel exclaimed, slamming his fist down on the table. He shook his head, staring at nothing, his fist clenched. He grated, “They should have waited!”

“They should have,” Domizio agreed.

Castiel fell quiet again, his eyes back on the water. The silence stretched between them.

“You need to run those hunters down. Sir.”

A small snort left him as he took another sip. Castiel asked coldly, “You do not think I have considered it? It had been overpowering my thoughts. I wish to tear them limb from limb for what they took from me.”

“Castiel,” Domizio said, catching Castiel’s attention immediately. He rarely referred to him by his actual name. And when he did, it was out of importance. Domizio was staring point blank, determined. His voice was crisp when he said, “They were my family too.”

Castiel’s expression softened then, emotion overcoming him. He knew that. Domizio respected Marina and Katherine as much as he respected Castiel himself. They were his mistresses.

“I want to avenge them. Katherine and Marina. If you would accept my help.”

“Of course I would,” Castiel responded, swirling his drink. We know the make of the car. And they were two males. American, I’m assuming if they were in Seattle.”

“I am assuming we are traveling state side then.”

Castiel nodded. “We can go from the hunters. They know each other, at least a good handful of them do. Should not take much to get answers out of them and track those two down.”

“Shall I prepare traveling plans then?”

<> <> <>

A scream echoed off the walls of the isolated cabin, piercing the still night. A hunter by the name of Eric slumped int the chair he had been violently tossed into and was being held from behind by a tight grip. His hair was a tousled mess having been abruptly waken from slumber. He groaned, pain emanating from the whiplash of being thrown.

As his vision cleared, he was met face to face with a man with dark hair and cerulean eyes. Even in the dark, they were piercing. He struggled against the gripping, large hands but to no avail.

“Take anything you want!” he spat. “And then leave me the fuck alone!”

“I plan to,” the man before him said as he crouched down to eye level. “Look at me.” Eric did as he was told and suddenly felt calm as he spoke. “You are a hunter, are you not?”

“Yes.”

He felt the word leave him, as if against his consent.

“You travel for that, yes? Get around to meet other hunters?”

“Yes.”

“I am looking for someone and I want to ask you some questions…” the man stated, pulling up a chair and sitting in front of him. His eyes never left him, fixated on him and his words. The man cleared his throat and stated, “I’m looking for two male hunters. They drive a Chevy Impala.”

Without missing a beat, Eric told him, “The Winchesters.”

The man cocked an eyebrow, “The Winchesters?”

“Sam and Dean. Only hunters I know who drive that car. It was their father’s.”

The man cocked his head and demanded, “Where can I find them?”

<> <> <>

She stood in front of the gas pump, waiting as it filled the Impala up. The Winchesters had gone inside the mini mart, leaving her outside. They must trust her ability to leave her outside alone like this. Castiel watched as she leaned against the car, pulling out her cell phone, focused on her screen. It would be easier to sneak up on her this way.

The female was an Omega, his oversensitive ability being able to detect that even from as far as he was. A new plan was quickly forming in his mind. He had planned to take the Winchester’s out, one by one. He had wanted to take one with him to a secluded area and make them suffer before doing the same to the second. But this Omega was quickly throwing a wrench into that plan and he was having to think quickly.

“I see your wheels turning, sir,” Domizio breathed from beside Castiel in the car.

“I have a new plan. Stay here.”

“What—” was all Domizio got out before Castiel was out of the car, striding towards the female.

He was quiet, light on his feet.

Yet, she scented him as soon as he revealed himself from the shadows. She whipped around at the swift perception of an Alpha standing so close behind her.

Castiel did not give her time to react, staring directly into her eyes. “Omega,” he breathed, and he saw the worry melt from her face, her eyes clouding over. He had more power over her than others, making this essentially effortless to glamor her. “Come with me.”

He reached for her phone, dropping it on the ground next to the car as she came to him. She followed him away from the car, back towards his own shrouded in darkness away from the lights of the gas station.

When they were next to his car, he pulled out the sedative and injected her in a fluid motion. Her eyelids fluttered and he caught her as her knees gave way from beneath her. She was out quick.

<> <> <>

When Castiel pulled up to the air stretch, he got out and demanded, “Help me.”

Domizio got out of the car, still ruffled by the abrupt change in plans. “Do you need Emilio and Tommy as well? I can get them to get out of the plane.”

Castiel shook his head before he moved around to the other side of the car, throwing the door open to reveal the female sprawled out on the backseat of his car.

Shooting Castiel a look, Domizio stated, the same sentiment rephrased for the umpteenth time, “You were supposed to kill them. Not bring one of them home.”

Castiel told him, “She didn’t kill them. Like I told you. She’s their Omega and I will still give those human hunters what they deserve. Now, stop questioning me and get the handcuffs. I need to get her on the plane and give her another dosage before we take off because sunrise is going to be soon. I’ll have to give her another halfway there.”

Domizio stopped and questioned, “You’re going to bring her into the room with us on the plane?”

“Better to have her close than not, right? Plus, the room has no windows. She won’t have the upper hand, especially since she doesn’t know what we are.”

Domizio muttered “I hope you have a plan, sir.”

Castiel reached down, gripping the female to lift her from the car, “I always do.”

<> <> <>

Groaning, you woke from a deep slumber. Disoriented, you tried to sit up but hissed in pain when you felt harsh resistance. Blinking, you turned your eyes up and saw you were handcuffed to the large, wooden headboard of the bed you were lying on.

“What the hell…” you muttered before startling at a voice.

“You are awake.”

Craning your neck, you looked at the man sitting in an armchair close to the side of the bed. You ran your eyes swiftly around the room. It was luxurious, filled with fine, wooden furniture and beautiful artwork. The fire was burning brightly, a couple of lamps casting a soft glow as well. It was night outside, that much you could tell by the stars.

Looking at the man again, you demanded, “Where am I? Who…”

You trailed off, as it sank in that you recognized him.

That Alpha.

“You.”

A small crinkle of a smile, “Yes. Me. I apologize for this, but it had to be done, Y/N.”

There was something off about this Alpha. His aura was strangely foreign, the draw towards him far stronger than any other Alpha you had encountered.

“Where am I? And how do you know my name?”

“My home. And I apologize again, but I checked your ID.”

Great. The one time you had your actual ID on you was the time that this had to happen.

“Which is where?”

A wry smile was what you were answered with. He answered your question with another question.

“You know the Winchesters. You live with them?”

You inwardly groaned. What had the guys done now? Dean did have a knack of picking fights with Alphas just because he liked a good boxing match.

“What of it?”

“You are unmated. I do not scent an Alpha on you at all. I am assuming they are either both Beta or are alphas but have already found a mate.” A light flashed in his eyes. “And perhaps if they are Beta, that is what you prefer.”

Tired of the exchange, you snapped, “I am not sure what my love life has to do with anything, but you are wrong. On all accounts. They’re like my family. So, cut the shit. Why does it matter that I know them?”

Now, he was looking at you with a newfound curiosity.

“They murdered my wives.”

Plural. Nice.

But if the guys had killed them…

Eyes narrowed, you demanded, “What are you? I’m having a hard time believing Dean and Sam would murder two humans and not mention it to me.”

The Alpha looked human enough. But so did a handful of monsters until they revealed their true selves.

“I am old.”

“That doesn’t answer my question,” you said through gritted teeth.

You knew you should not press an Alpha, especially one that was setting you this much on edge. But, what did you have to lose? You had no idea where you were, and he was probably planning on killing you with the way this conversation was progressing. An eye for an eye type of situation you presumed.

The man stared at you, weighing his next move.

“My name is Castiel. Like I said, I am old.” He paused and you gave him an expectant look. He rewarded you with, “One of the oldest vampires walking this earth.”

Now that explained his aura. He had to be centuries old and if he was an elder, that only added to his domineering demeaner. And it explained his body language… reserved, mysterious, and cold. An undead being.

Why was he being so forthcoming though about himself?

To him, you said flatly, “Then, Sam and Dean had reason to do what they did.”

Not so reserved anymore. You saw his hands ever so slightly grip the arms of the chair, his jaw tensed. You had struck a nerve like you had meant to. Still, your heart hammered at the thought of what he might do in retaliation.

Cocking his head to the side, Castiel inquired, “I wonder if you would say the same if I, for instance, killed one of them. After all, I must eat to survive. Would I not have a reason to do so? Kill one of them I mean to accomplish that?”

“It’s not the same.”

A silence grew between the two of you. Staring the other one down.

“Are you going to kill me?” you finally asked.

“No, Y/N. I do not plan on it.”

Your brow furrowed, “Then why keep me here? What do you want from me?”

He stood and you tensed, keeping a watchful eye. Vampires were quick and you were defenseless.

“I am not sure anymore.”

Not expected. He sounded honest.

“So, you’re just going to keep me chained up here on this bed?”

“For now.”

“I need to go to the bathroom,” you told him, and he narrowed his eyes slightly at you. “I know it’s not something that ails you anymore, but it does me.”

He kept his eyes on you for a few moments before stating, “You have been out for almost thirteen hours. I am not surprised.” Over his shoulder, he called, “Domizio, Vieni qui*.”

A burly man walked into the room and you stiffened, your mind going to the worst.

“Ha bisogno di andare in bagno.**” His eyes shifted to you and he said, “If you would be so kind to unlock her handcuffs.”

Domizio advanced towards you, removing the keys to the handcuffs from his pocket. Your mind was racing about the possibilities to escape should the opportunity arise. Should it be now, or should you be calculated? There were two of them. You would not stand a chance against two vampires without any weapons. If you waited, you could get a read on the layout of the house or at least your room. Hopefully the bathroom had a window that would allow you to look out over the grounds.

You wrung your hand around your wrist, relishing in the freedom from them, keeping your eyes on both of them. Castiel was calm, watching you intently. He believed you were going to run, you could tell. Yet, he was relaxed. He knew he had the upper hand.

Sliding off the bed, your legs shook a bit from being bedridden for the last thirteen hours.

“This way,” Domizio instructed you, turning away from you and walking towards the bedroom door.

The house was enormous, that is what you could gather the moment you stepped out of the bedroom. It was a fine home, old, beautiful in its artistry. The halls were alight with modern light fixtures, but the foundation was antique.

“Here,” Domizio gestured towards an open door. Before you walked past him, he stuck his arm out and you eyed him. He leaned in and told you, “Don’t do something stupid.”

Staring directly back at him, you told him evenly, “I hope over the course of me staying here, you’ll at least gather a better opinion of me than being impulsive. I am very calculated.”

He cocked his head slightly, eyeing you up and down. You had set him on edge and caught him off guard which is what you had planned to do. Smiling gently, you walked past him into the bathroom, closing the door in his face.

<> <> <>

*Come here.

**She needs to go to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Dub con in this chapter

As soon as Domizio had walked you back into the room after using the restroom, you informed Castiel, “I need to eat.”

Castiel was standing next to the fireplace, his eyes fixated on you. “You are quite demanding.”

You scowled in his direction and saw the slightest twitch in his lips, and you guessed it was amusement he was trying to hide. At your disposition or the fact he was annoying you, you were not sure. Some part of you had hoped to annoy him but it seemed it was backfiring.

“I had Domizio buy some things that are down in the fridge. I will go grab them,” Castiel stated. Domizio began to protest and Castiel said, “You can stay here. I trust you to keep an eye on her. She no doubt needs a rest from those handcuffs.”

Domizio was unconvinced and you quipped, “Hopefully it’s not blood you’ll be bringing up.”

This time, Castiel shot you a pointed look and you returned the stare with as much intensity. Like Dean, you liked picking fights with Alphas. Of course, for different reasons than Dean. You liked seeing an Alpha’s feathers ruffled by you. You did not doubt it was part of your Omega instinct to get them riled up, push them towards their own primal drive. Though, in this circumstance, you knew you were walking a far thinner line than normal.

“It is not.”

Turning your chin up, you said, “Good.”

He did not seem to know what to make of you and slowly turned, leaving you and Domizio alone in the room. You watched him leave, before sliding your eyes to Domizio who was waiting for you to sit back down on the bed. Sighing, you moved forward and sat down, leaning back against the pillows, staring forward. You were ever too aware of the imposing presence of the vampire near your bed. Even if you pretended you were not afraid, he made your skin crawl. Just like Castiel, he was menacing by nature no matter the good manners. His taciturn demeanor unnerved you.

And even more so when he decided to speak.

“He loved them a lot.”

You turned towards Domizio, who was standing with his arms crossed by the window, a piercing stare aimed at you. He must be speaking of Castiel’s wives.

Settling back down in the pillows further, you commented, “I am sure he did.”

“He had been with the two of them for over a century and a half.”

“Why are you telling me this? Are you trying to warn me?”

“To let you know he is not the monster you think he is. He had his reasons to do what he did.”

“To drug me and kidnap me?”

“He regrets that, trust me.”

“He has a terrible way of showing it.”

“The master is composed.”

You snorted, “That is a word for it. Although, being alive for centuries would do that to someone. It must get tiring to always have to hide everything you are feeling though.”

Domizio seemed flustered at your response. “He is not usually impulsive. I can assure you, he is going to be more sensible from now on.”

Exhaling, you remarked to appease him, “I suppose it was sensible to think about getting me actual food.”

“Like I said, he is not a monster. He is the epitome of propriety. He is going to accommodate you as much as possible without risking his safety.”

“ _His_ safety?”

Smirking indignantly, Domizio said, “Do not play innocent. I am sure you are well equipped with knowledge and skill.”

“I suppose you will have to stay on your feet then,” you responded snidely.

Domizio nodded, “I am counting on it, Y/N.”

So, he did not underestimate you. Smart on his part but you also needed to be careful about not showing your cards. You knew he was going to be keeping eyes on you like a hawk.

Before any more was said, you both heard Castiel come back down the hallway. The smell of a hot dish met your nostrils and you sat forward, your stomach growling in protest.

<> <> <>

“Any chance of getting a TV in here?”

Domizio replied, “There are no outlets to plug cable into in this room.”

“Can I switch rooms then?”

“You are persistent. Which is why I am surprised you still have not tried to escape.”

Domizio had made it a habit to check on you quite frequently. You were sure it was because he expected you to be gone or ready to fight them the moment they set you free from the cuffs. But no, he was correct. You had not attempted to escape. There was ample time to think about what to do but the opportunity was scarce and even with the moments, you hesitated for too long and the moment had already passed before you even started.

It frustrated you to no end. You did not know what was holding you back from just jabbing an elbow into this vamp’s throat and making a run for it. Something was tugging at you to stay, anticipation was building in your bones. Your every instinct was telling you to stay and it was stressing you out, which was not helping your mood.

You muttered, “You sound surprised.”

“I am.”

“It has only been three days by my count.”

Domizio watched as you unwrapped the sandwich he had brought up. His nose scrunched ever so slightly as you took a bite, savoring the taste. You thought how awful it must be to not enjoy food the way you should. The thought crossed your mind how ill it might make him to even take a bite of the sandwich.

“Considering your profession, I would have expected at least five attempts by now.” He paused before adding, “Though, considering your profession from a different light, perhaps I should be thinking differently. You are seasoned and not impulsive. You have warned me as such.”

Swallowing, you quipped, “I think maybe you are catching onto something there, grandpa.”

From the narrowed eyes, you surmised he did not like that nick name, and you made a mental note to bring it out only when you really meant to annoy him.

“How long do I have to stay here?”

“Not my decision.”

Shooting him a look, you asked, “Well, can Castiel come in here and answer it for me then?”

“He is occupied.”

“Of course he is,” you muttered before taking another bite of your sandwich.

Silence grew between the two of you as you ate. You tried to savor the taste but not so much that it dragged on. You knew Domizio was not going to leave until you finished, and he could handcuff you once more.

“Well, I hope he decides soon because this is really uncomfortable for me,” you said tossing the sandwich wrapper into the trash can and leaning back against the pillows again.

To your surprise, Domizio moved to your feet and you blurted, “What are you doing?”

“Hands free will allow you to sleep easier, no?”

“Not afraid I’ll pick the lock hands free?”

Domizio met your eyes and said evenly, “There is nothing in here in the room to allow you to do that. So, no, I’m not afraid. Plus, the master suggested it.”

It was more comfortable, and you felt compelled to comment, “Well, when he is not occupied, tell him thanks. This is more manageable to get into a comfortable sleeping position.”

When Domizio left, you picked the top book up off the pile on the side table that he had brought in with the sandwich. You had brushed that off at first but now it made since why he had brought the books in the first place. It was a classic and even though you were not entirely fond of them, you were thankful to have any sort of entertainment.

Your eyes were drawn to the foot of the bed to the handcuffs. You shifted, feeling unease in the pit of your stomach. You could not seem to get relaxed today – tonight, considering the darkness outside. Sleeping during the day and being awake at night was throwing your equilibrium off. You tried to tell yourself that is what this restlessness was that was growing inside you.

But you knew better.

And you dreaded it.

<> <> <>

Castiel stiffened as soon as he stepped out of the car inside the garage. His body was alight with arousal, her scent clouding the air.

No.

He had to focus.

It mattered not that Y/N was in heat.

When he entered the house, he shuddered with the sharp increase of her scent.

He found Domizio waiting close at the entry way, pacing. He stilled immediately when he saw Castiel.

“Sir.”

“How long?” Castiel grated out, fists clenched.

That did not go unnoticed by Domizio, he knew exactly how Castiel got when one of the mistresses had been in heat. And regardless of the fact Y/N was not his, he would become territorial and quick despite himself.

“An hour.”

“Leave.”

Domizio handed Castiel the keys to the room and was scarce instantaneously. He had always done so as soon as one of Castiel’s past wives had gone into heat and they were secured by Castiel. He knew his master had a short temper that was flared by his protective streak.

Controlled still, Castiel moved down the hallway.

The closer Castiel came to the bedroom, the more heat pooled in him. He could hear her whimpering louder with each footfall, her knowing he was coming closer. The answer to her discomfort.

As soon as he unlocked the door and threw it open, he knew he was lost.

Castiel’s eyes raked over the scene. She mewled when his eyes landed on her on the bed. She had been anticipating his arrival he was sure. His scent overwhelming her as soon as he had come close, had walked into the house. He took notice of her disheveled look, the redness at her ankles. She had been struggling, no doubt trying to escape. To get to him. Her body was covered in a sheen of sweat, short pants leaving her mouth.

“Alpha.”

Castiel felt his cock twitch.

He struggled to maintain his composure. His body and hormones reacted to her as an Alpha’s would to an unmated Omega. His heightened senses sharpened, caught every detail as he watched her. The line of sweat running from her neck across the heated skin of her breasts. The way her fingers twisted into the silk sheets. His heart pounded, blood rushing in his ears, quickening until it beat out the sound of her breath, deep and heavy…

Until she begged again, “Please. Help.”

He had not considered how hard this would be for him, even an elder like him, to be around an unmated Omega. He had not been around one in almost two centuries… he had forgotten the intoxication, the way his body burned at the thought of having her for his own.

The door slammed behind him, shaking the frame. He locked it for good measure.

He advanced on her like a predator, relishing in her grinding herself into the bed, begging for him more desperately the closer he came. She was doing it for _him_ , inviting _him_ to take her.

Her whine was like a sweet song, “Alpha.”

Castiel grasped the handcuff link and broke it without effort. He knew she would not run. He was what she wanted to relieve that deep ache in her core.

And she did not. She began stripping, layer by layer being removed in quick succession.

Until she was presenting herself, bare, to him.

A groan left him; his eyes blown wide with lust. He had considered this, taking her and mating her for his own as punishment to the Winchesters. Thinking of how they would be anguished to know that one of theirs – one of their family – had been mated by one of the things that they hunted. He had held himself back though, considering the implications of such an act.

But now he could not resist. Not when she sounded so melodic, enticing… not when she looked so delectable…

The bed creaked with his added weight in moments after he had freed himself from his clothing. Sinking into her was relief, his fingers digging into her hips.

Castiel basked in the sensation of her tight walls, her scent clouding his thoughts. Her whines and mewls as he plummeted deep in her only encouraged him more. She was his, she had asked him to take her. His only concern was to knot her… mate her.

She had _begged_ him. He only wanted to grant her wish, to relieve her. It was his responsibility. She was in need and so was he. He needed her just as much as she needed him. An Alpha without an Omega was a lonely existence. And this Omega needed protection and love; who better to protect and love her than him? He would be all she would ever need.

In his frenzied, salacious thoughts, something rang clear.

She was his now. But how was she to stay his?

Stilling mid-thrust, much to Y/N’s disappointment because she immediately pushed herself up back towards him, his chest rose and fell heavily. Y/N keened for him to finish with her as his mind raced, fingers digging into her hips. He knew how to make sure she would stay with him. Drunk on his lust, his wrist met his mouth. Sharp incisors protruded, biting into his flesh, drawing a dark, drizzling red. He wrapped his arm around her, presenting his wrist to her.

“Drink,” he growled. “And I’ll knot you, Omega.”

She followed his command without hesitation, lost to her arousal, willing to do anything to get him to finish. She swallowed his blood and he felt her tense. He pulled his arm away quickly when she got too eager and cared not that his blood now stained the skin at her hips, nor that his wrist was still trickling. His wound would heal soon enough, and he would be able to cleanse her soon.

His thrusting resumed quickly, with precision. Above the roaring in his ears, he heard her cry out, a mixture of pain and pleasure. It had begun instantly, as it always did. She was transforming as he hit her core, adding pleasure to the more than likely painful change she was going through now. He needed to last until the worst part of the transformation passed. He had to protect his Omega from it, distract her with pleasure, and when it was done, he could have her always.

Y/N choked on a shout, shaking beneath him. The bond between them was growing stronger, his new creation tethering to him. Pulling her closer to his chest, one hand snaked down between her thighs, playing with her sex to try to drown out the biting pain inside her. She nuzzled her cheek against his and he responded with kisses along her jawline, driving up into her still.

Her eyes squeezed tightly shut as she all but collapsed, coming down hard, a sharp cry leaving her mouth. Castiel lost restraint, his thrusting erratic. His fingers would leave bruises, loud grunts leaving his mouth. It was becoming harder and harder for him to move in and out, his knot thickening.

There was another bound to make, to bring her closer. To mark her as his physically, his beautiful Omega.

His teeth pierced her neck and she keened at the sensation, still riding her high out. Castiel came with a shout coating her, stuck inside.

Y/N’s fingers were clutching his forearms, sweat beading on her forehead. Castiel could still feel it, a mixture of completion and elation at having knotted but also created another creature. Castiel moved forward gently with her and she braced herself against the mattress.

Her voice was pained, “Alpha… it hurts.”

She was clutching her chest, forehead resting on the bed. The transformation had been painful, it always was. The remnants of it would last for a day at least.

Castiel rolled with her gently, enveloping her closer, laying soft kisses on her neck, on her mating bite. She shivered when his lips brushed it and he firmly planted a kiss there lovingly. She was soft, tired, and most importantly, his.

“I am here, Omega.”

He shushed her quietly, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as she panted, whining as her body fully gave way to his blood, his poison. His fingers interlaced with hers and she gripped his hand tightly as if she would never let go.

<> <> <>

You awoke, the room lit softly by the overhead ceiling lights casting a glow.

Grunting, you pushed yourself up out of bed. It felt like you had been hit by a freight train. You were groggy, trying to rub the sleep from your eyes. Your head felt heavy, your bones made of lead. Why were you so tired?

Eyes shooting open, your hand shot up to your neck and your stomach dropped feeling the slowly healing skin there.

It _all_ came back to you.

Castiel. His embrace, his kiss, the feeling of him between your thighs.

You were mated. You were his. He was yours.

Something else was off about you.

It all came back to you.

You had drunk his blood. The flashes of pain, the transformation, his soothing words and caress as he cradled you close throughout the process. His lips at your ear as he slid inside you again and again, more than ready to grant your desire for his touch throughout the stretch of your heat. You had driven him into a rut just as he had tripped you into your heat.

Eyes shooting around the room, you found it empty. Your bed was a complete mess and you felt sticky. You knew your heats lasted days and you knew deep in your gut you had not left this bed for a while. Why would you? Your Alpha had been there, where else was there to go? Where else would you have wanted to go for that matter?

You felt sick. You would need to stay by him for the rest of your life. Someone you barely even knew. Bringing your knees up to your chest, you buried your face into them, trying to slow your breathing. You needed to calm down. You needed to get your head on straight and figure out what you had to do next.

The room was quiet save for your breathing.

Raising your head slowly when you had regained a somewhat balanced state of being again, you swallowed, your eyes falling on the chair closest to the bed. There were clothes there, laid and folded nicely. They had to be meant for you.

Your hands fell to the bed on either side of you, readying to get up before you paused, suddenly shocked into realization.

Your hands were free. You were not handcuffed.

Did Castiel really trust your bond that much?

<> <> <>

“Breakfast,” is what Castiel greeted you with when you came downstairs.

You had decided to slip into the clothes and put on your best placid expression. You had been given a gift. Without the handcuffs, you were free to roam. Free to check out the layout of the house finally. You had been floored by the expansive floorplan of the house, getting lost instantly. You had not expected the house – mansion, really – to be as big as it was.

To your dismay, Domizio had located you quite quickly and invited you down to the dining hall.

Which is how you found yourself standing behind to a chair next to Castiel, scowling at a goblet of what he expected you to ingest.

“It’s blood.”

Castiel shifted, his eyes not leaving you, “It is.”

No. You did not want it. There had to be another way.

“I’ll pass.”

Castiel’s jaw tightened ever so slightly before he cleared his throat. “If you are not hungry, then that is fine, Y/N.”

He never seemed to react the way you expected him to, which simultaneously intrigued and vexed you. You could not get a good read on him.

“I am hungry, just not for that.”

“I do not think you will find anything else will be agreeable.”

Raising your chin, you snapped, “I am glad you are so certain of that.”

“I can have them put it back into the fridge until you are ready to eat,” Castiel commented, ignoring your comment. You said nothing and he swallowed sharply before venturing, “If you would like, you could sit here if you have questions about… anything.”

“I have a lot of questions but you’re the last person I want to speak with.”

You could have sworn you saw him flinch, but you did not care.

Without another word, you turned on your heel and stormed out of the dining hall.

Watching you leave, Castiel’s chest was tight with regret and longing. Mere hours ago, he had held you close for a blissful couple of nights, cherishing in your new connection. Not only your mating but his creation of you as well. Hearing you dismiss him so cut him deeply, thrumming painfully at your bond. He knew you felt it too even though you would deny it.

Pulling a locket from the left side of his waist coat, Castiel’s thumb ran over it gently. He opened it, revealing the pictures of Katherine and Marina.

He should have been there. He should have protected them better.

He would not make the same mistakes again. He would be sure of that.


	4. Chapter 4

“He is aging.” Castiel cocked an eyebrow at Amira’s comment and she added, “They see it as a weakness they can capitalize on.”

Amira, another elder, was filling Castiel in on news from a growing problem within their community over Skype. A young vampire was going rogue and like all young beings, desired more power than he had been granted. The young were foolish, greedy. It was the same old story that kept repeating itself. Frankly, Castiel wondered if it would ever end. If they consistently had internal battles, how were they to face the world beyond them? They – the elders and those loyal to them in their houses – had always prevailed but he grew tiresome of the attempts to overturn the world order whenever a newly turned vampire puffed their chest, thinking they knew better.

“We are more powerful the older we become,” Castiel pointed out.

“Not Kedric. He has not been caring for himself the last century. He drains himself too often and does not replenish.”

“So, it is not age.”

Amira’s lips turned up. “Do not be insulted, Castiel. You are just as spry as ever. Even in your old age.”

Castiel returned a quick smirk before he froze. He felt movement outside where no one was supposed to be. And it was a familiar sensation, one he was connected to.

That’s when he heard one of the cars start up.

His eyes snapped back to the laptop screen and Amira was looking at him with concern, noticing his distress.

“What – ”

Castiel interjected, “Later” before slamming his laptop shut and shooting out of his chair.

<> <> <>

Blood pumping. That is all you heard when you had abandoned his car outside of a small café. You had meant to go inside, order a sandwich. But the smell of the bread and meat was not drawing your attention. In fact, it smelled awful. Blood though… it was all you could hear, all you could smell. It had hit you full force the moment you left Castiel’s car.

Your eyes landed on a man walking towards the entrance of an alleyway. You moved quickly, no concern if it was empty or not.

The man careened into the brick wall, a yelp leaving him. He clawed at your hands to no avail. You were stronger than him and you relished in it, knowing you would have your fill of the life coursing through his veins soon.

“Per favore!” the man choked. “Fermare!*”

You cared not for his begging. All you wanted was to feed. You slammed his head back against the wall and he whimpered, tears forming in his eyes.

“Lasciami andare!**” he pleaded, weakly.

Your hands shook, tracing his skin on his neck. You could feel the warmth emanating from his blood. You licked your lips, your fangs growing in anticipation of the bite. As you leaned down, you suddenly stilled at the scent right behind you.

Strong arms wrapped around you from behind, catching you off guard. You shouted in frustration as you were tugged away from the man, his body crumpling to the ground. He choked, unable to focus on anything. He was ready for you to bite and you were being thwarted. You wanted – no, needed – that man. You cried out in desperation as he drug you towards the car parked at the end of the alleyway. You struggled against your Alpha’s firm embrace as he forced you into the backseat of the car. He grunted as you tried to lunge over his shoulder back towards where the human laid sprawled, but he held strong.

A prick on your thigh and you began to lose steam and lose it quickly.

“I am sorry,” Alpha gasped, as your eyelids grew heavy. Whether his apology was aimed at you or at the human, you did not know or care. But it was your ear his lips were at as you lost consciousness.

*Please! Stop!  
**Let me go!

<> <> <>

The robust scent is what drew you from the haze. Groggily, you hissed, trying to push yourself up off the bed to get to the source of that sweet smell.

Alpha was yet again seated next to your bedside. You could not remember how you had returned here. Nor did you care. All your concern was aimed at the wine glass in his hands. You licked your lips, your breathing shallow.

He did not have time to react when you used the small amount of strength within to leap forward, snatching it from him. The liquid was warm and satiated your thirst. You could not get enough. Your eyes grew heavy as you drank your fill. The cup grew hard to hold as your eyelids fluttered.

<> <> <>

Castiel’s arm shot out to catch the falling glass as Y/N succumbed to slumber, her body rejuvenating on the fresh blood. She would not hear him apologize. Apologize for what he had done and for not watching her closer to avoid having her in danger.

<> <> <>

Your room was shrouded in darkness, the fire dead. You had left your drapes open, you knew you had. You had been admiring the stars shining over the vast lake down the hill from the mansion. That had been last night, had it not? You struggled to remember. You had grown hungrier and hungrier… it came back to you then. You had taken Castiel’s car. And then… your breath caught.

Had you killed someone?

You checked your hands, your clothes. They were clean.

Castiel.

He had been at your bedside. With that glass.

You swallowed sharply, remembering the mouth-watering taste of the blood you had consumed. Your stomach rumbled at the mere thought. Castiel had only given you enough to satiate you for the time being and you needed more.

Moving closer to the drapes, you pulled gently back and hissed when sunlight hit your fingertips. It must be daytime. You had hesitation about leaving the safety of your chambers, knowing the sunlight would weaken you and kill you if you stayed in it too long. But your desire to drink drove you forward.

Your door opened silently, and you surprised yourself with your own muted footfalls. You had been light on your feet as a human, but this was incredible. It was as if you were walking on clouds as you made your way down the hallway. A thought passed your mind, wondering if Castiel – or Domizio – would still be able to hear you with their heightened senses.

What you sought was in the fridge. You heart beat faster when you opened the stainless-steel doors. There were bags of blood and you swallowed thickly. The human part of you clung tight still, disgust rolling through you at the thought of opening one of the bags. Look at what you had become…

Flinching suddenly, you gasped as your tongue was pricked. Your hand came to your mouth, finger examining the injured spot on your tongue. Your finger brushed your incisors, feeling the needle like points. Both top and bottom sets had grown. You were sure they had not been like that a moment ago, they had not ever looked like that, even after you changed. Eying the blood, it seemed the mere scent of it had set you off.

And the thirst overpowered you quickly the longer you inhaled the smell. A small bag was in your hand before you knew it, closing the fridge quietly. A long drink and you felt your body relax as your hunger was satisfied.

The living room was vast, as ornately decorated as the rest of the mansion. There were traces of this century, the television for instance. But the tufted furniture, sculpted wood, and deep colors were like walking back centuries in time.

Settling gently into the nearest couch, you picked up the remote hoping wherever you were there was something to your liking as you turned on the TV.

It was loud. Very loud.

Scrambling, you rushed to turn down the volume, but it was too late. You were all too aware of movement upstairs. You felt him.

Castiel was there in the blink of an eye, fangs bared and claws curled. Domizio was not far behind, his eyes burning gold as he threw himself further in front of Castiel, expecting a threat.

Tension lifted from Castiel’s shoulders, as well as Domizio’s, when he realized it was you and you alone.

He stepped past Domizio and demanded, “What are you doing, Y/N? It is daylight. You should be sleeping.”

The remark felt more like a command, your body wanting to obey. The sharpness of his voice, from your Alpha, sent you towards a spiral of docility. But you bit back against the urge to move and do what he said. You were capable of better self-control – stronger than this. You were still angry with him for god’s sake. You were in control right now, not your hormones.

Stiffening when his eyes glanced over the blood, you held it closer, protectively, a challenge if he thought he could take it away before you finished.

“I am fine, as you can plainly see.”

“You were not fine last night,” Castiel retorted. “I am sure you can understand my concern.”

Coolly, you said, “Considering that situation arose with no fault of my own, no, I do not understand your concern because I am not responsible.”

The fleeting look of shock did not go unnoticed by you and you unabashedly felt satisfaction. You noticed Domizio was glowering at you and you looked away from the pair of them indifferently. Let him be angry with you. You were not swayed by the pity stories entirely. And what you had just said was true. The truth hurt sometimes.

“You should sleep. You rest better during the day. It is our natural cycle,” Castiel told you in an even voice. You did not bother to look at him, your eyes on the television.

His departure you felt, not heard.

<> <> <>

“She should not speak to you like that,” Domizio said gruffly, standing just inside the doorframe in Castiel’s bedchamber.

“She is not wrong,” Castiel muttered, moving to stand next to the fire. “What I did this time to create a mate… it was impulsive. Something I detest as you well know because it only leads to an uncertain path. Which is where I find myself now.”

He paused, pondering. Running his hand through his hair, he sighed loudly. He could feel her downstairs, fidgeting, the bond between them tingling. It was loose, nothing yet like the bond he had shared with his deceased wives, but still there all the same.

“Perhaps it will turn out for the better, sir. I do remember that Marina was entirely insufferable her first year.”

The memory caused Castiel’s eyes to crinkle. She had been incendiary, all too eager to indulge in everything immortality had bestowed before her. Meanwhile, Katherine had been reserved, cautious. She had followed Castiel’s guidance with precision, letting him lead entirely, in everything.

Y/N was different than both of them. She had not been given a choice as Katherine and Marina had been given. She did not desire immortality – to the extent of Castiel’s knowledge.

Especially not with me, Castiel thought, swallowing thickly.

To Domizio, he said, “Only time will tell.”

Domizio nodded, taking the hint his master wanted to be left alone.

Before he could exit the room, Castiel said, “And Domizio?”

“Yes, sir?”

“I would not get into the habit of commenting on what Y/N can and cannot do. She is your mistress now after all.”

Domizio bowed his head in apology, “Of course, master.”

Castiel was left alone, his bed cold without the presence of his mate. His skin prickled at the thought of cradling her beneath his heavy blankets, bodies intertwined in intimacy. The ticking of the grandfather clock sounded in rhythm beside him, the sound of a countdown to the inevitable.

She could not keep him at bay forever.


	5. Chapter 5

“He has expanded his following!” Geteye exasperated. He was animated as ever, his wrists adorned with heavy gold bracelets that clinked with the waving of his hands. Castiel watched him across the table, not at all surprised he was one of the first to get worked up following Caitrin quite closely regarding the recent developments with Einar.

Einar. A product of the Scandinavian elder Kedric. The youngling was aptly named, reflecting the narcissistic image he had crafted of himself.

A warrior indeed, Castiel mused. A child at play for power was more fitting. They had encountered many over the centuries and he had no doubt Einar would be not be the last.

Kedric was not at the council, upstairs instead, resting. It had been Amira’s idea and she had been the one to coax him to leave the mountains of his home and join her at her estate. Her home had been chosen for the meeting so if he was needed, Kedric could be called upon. Castiel had been upset to hear from Amira that he had declined coming to the council. Castiel chalked it up to embarrassment and guilt that it was one of his own causing trouble within their world. He had had been inclined to visit Kedric alone, but Amira advised against it, considering he had just arrived a week prior and it may push him away if he did not have his space. Castiel respected her judgment.

Amira spoke, her moss colored eyes narrowed at Geteye, “How much?”

“At least three,” Geteye replied, shifting uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact.

“How do you know for sure?”

The other twelve elders stared Geteye down, waiting for an explanation. The pressure was building on him, knowing he had nowhere to look without meeting a pair of eyes. Except at Gottfried, who gave a curt nod of encouragement.

He sighed, “Two of my own. And one of Gottfried’s.”

There was clamor at the table, the other elders talking over one another.

“Krisztus*!” Amira swore, slipping back into her native tongue, sitting back in her seat vexed.

“Why did you not say anything sooner? How long has it been?” Caitrin snapped from down the table at Geteye and Gottfried.

“That is a lot of ground he covered between the two of your territories,” Azriel commented to Gottfried, who nodded, still silent amongst the excitement.

The mood was elevating far too much and Castiel wanted to bring them all back into focus before it got out of hand.

He stood up from the table and bellowed, “Silence!”

A hush fell over the room immediately upon hearing his demand. All eyes were on him, waiting for him to speak.

Castiel steadied his breathing before saying, “We will contain this. We have numerous times before and certainly will do it again. Our biggest strengths are familial ties and sense. More do not join him because they have the sense to know what he seeks is foolish. Upsetting the balance we have between our kind and the humans could lead to a shortage of food. A simpleton could draw that connection. The ones who are falling prey to Einar’s bullshit are the outskirts of our nests. Our nests are large and if we are frank with ourselves, we sometimes lose track of what is going on in all factions of them. I will admit fault at not checking in with the branches of my tree as often as I should. This… neglect may contribute to the susceptibility of our own abandoning us. We must remind all of our own of the familial ties we share. It is how we will remain strong.”

The room was quiet as Castiel’s words sunk in.

“As usual, Castiel is right,” another elder, Emilio, sighed, breaking the silence. He leaned back in his chair, gesturing at Castiel. “So, do we attack?”

“We only have a general idea where he has moved since he was… recruiting in my province,” Geteye said.

Emilio responded, “That is better than nothing though, is it not, my friend? We need to make a move.”

“And make Einar and whoever dies with him a martyr?” Gottfried drawled. “That is all you will you do if we kill him outright. It needs to be done with correct judgment.”

“Fuck that!” Emilio snapped.

Ikumi, speaking for the first time at the end of the table, interjected, “Judgment is good, Emilio. Gottfried is right. And by judgment, I mean, torture. Not killing swiftly. It does not have to be physical either. Make him look weak in the eyes of his followers.”

Gottfried intoned, “That is exactly what I meant. Drag it out enough to destroy faith in him.”

“I am not against that,” Emilio stated.

Amira took charge and said loudly, “So! The plan is to seek him out first, gauge the support he has behind him, poison the well, and then take him out. Do not engage unless you are attacked before then. Does everyone understand?” Murmurs of agreement echoed around the table. “Good. So, who is volunteering scouts?”

<> <> <>

Castiel walked into the entrance hall, having returned from the council. He spotted Y/N seated in the parlor, writing in a journal. She stopped, hearing his footsteps and her eyes were trained on him when he stopped in the doorway. They both said nothing, staring at the other. Y/N was aloof, Castiel was earnest.

She downcast her eyes without a word, resuming writing. Castiel deflated slightly at the cold shoulder but let her be.

Later that night, he stopped once more in front of her bedroom door on the way to his own. He could hear her inside moving until she stilled, and he knew she sensed him. How he ached to open the door, cross that threshold to hold her close, trail his lips across her bare skin.

But she did not desire it. He placed his hand gently on the door, closing his eyes.

He silently retired to his room alone.

<> <> <>

“Castiel.”

At least acknowledgment of his presence. Any other Alpha would demand her attention, bristle at her avoidance of him. But, Castiel knew better, had better composure than most Alphas. The greatest insult would be to leave him entirely. And she had not, had not even attempted to since he had mated her. What reasons that she clung to to remain were a mystery to him still.

Y/N took her goblet and left the dining room. Castiel still had Domizio set it every evening in hopes that that night would prove different than the one before and the one before that. He was disappointed yet again at having to dine alone. It had been weeks.

He brought his goblet to his lips and took a long drink, savoring it. The dining room stretched for miles to him, the emptiness outside the hall threatening to engulf him completely. He craved touch, affection. He could not fathom the restrain Y/N wielded. The lack of intimacy always waned harder on an Omega. Some part of him had to admire her strength.

But did her hate for him run so deep?

The ring of his cell phone interrupted his thoughts.

And worsened his mood.

“How?” Castiel growled, anger and worry burning through him.

“Just walked onto the property. Hell, Caitrin had as little security as you!” Azriel snapped, glaring at Castiel through his phone screen.

Einar had gotten bold enough to strike on an elder’s property in Wales. Caitrin was unharmed but some of her own had been injured, one killed. The last information they had received was that Einar had been moving stateside but it seemed he had changed course. Perhaps because Caitrin’s province was isolated on the island. Or… due to the fact that Einar had a spot spot for one of the females in Caitrin’s closest nest. Apparently she had refused to go with him and that is what had started the fight.

Castiel took pause from his pacing to glare right back at Azriel.

“I am fine.”

“That is what Caitrin thought as well.”

“I have Domizio right here.”

“One against many.”

Castiel gripped the back of the chair, leaning over it. “Do you forget who I am?”

Azriel scoffed, “of course not. How could I ever get that horrid image out of my head, Castiel? It was a century ago but still fresh in my mind as always. You do look gorgeous covered head to toe in blood and guts, if I do say so myself.” Castiel said nothing, not amused. Azriel sighed, “I am not questioning yours – or Domizio’s – abilities. What I am telling you is that one’s ability only goes so far if it’s just the one against many.”

Shaking his head, Castiel pushed himself away from the chair and began pacing once more.

“At least ask some of yours to stay at the mansion until this is over,” Azriel tried to reason. “It is not weakness to request it. They will be more than happy to assist you. They are your own, you their master. It is foolish to not ask it.” Azriel saw Castiel was lost in thought. Exasperated, he said, “Think of your Omega.”

That caught Castiel’s attention.

“I do not want you to have the same problem Caitrin did. She had some of her nest there. Think if she had not.” Azriel paused, gauging Castiel’s reaction. Castiel was staring pointedly. ‘You have already lost much and recently. Take the precaution, my friend.”

Castiel swallowed, averting his eyes.

“It would make me rest easier if that matters,” Azriel half joked.

Relenting, Castiel muttered, “Fine.”

“And not just in the guest house. Stick together.”

“Must you be so overbearing?”

Azriel flashed a smile, “We would have lost you long ago if it was not for my good sense.”

Castiel merely snorted.

<> <> <>

“Go to the guest house,” Domizio ordered the four vampires of Castiel’s he had requested come stay at the mansion for extra eyes and strength.

They were standing awkwardly in the game room. Domizio could tell they already knew Y/N was in heat and being anywhere remotely close to that part of the mansion would set off their master. But, they were huddled, unsure of where to go without agitating Castiel.

Y/N’s heat had hit right before sundown, disrupting everyone’s sleep. The sky was still painted in hues of pink, yellow, and purple as Domizio guided the group towards the back door leading out of the kitchen towards the guest house.

“Master does not like anyone else inside. He values privacy for the mistress,” Domizio explained, leading them across the yard. “Not to mention, he gets pretty territorial as I am sure you can imagine. We will return in a few days. Marcus,” he directed at the youngest of the vampires, who was at rapt attention. “Watch the cameras within the security room inside. It is like the one inside the main house, access to all the cameras on the ground.”

He closed the front door of the guest house behind them.

Inside the mansion, you laid panting in your room. Your heat was growing stronger with each passing moment, your stubbornness chipping away with each ebb and flow to have your Alpha there next to you. The alpha you had not spoken to in weeks in your defiance. A small gasp escaped your lips, your fingers digging into the sheets as a tremor moved through you, desperation increasing.

“Alpha,” you whined quietly, your face buried, grinding your thighs for friction.

Around the corner and down the hall, Castiel’s hands were clenched tightly within the blankets on his bed, staring up at the ceiling intently. He was trying to focus on anything but the scent that was growing ever stronger. He was failing miserably. His cock was erect, and he caught himself rutting against the sheets.

He was growing feverish, restless, losing himself in his rut.

It was too hot.

He kicked his blankets off, getting out of bed. He paced quickly, running his hands through his hair. His Omega was down the hall, unprotected. She was vulnerable, in heat. He had to be there, protect her, shield her from other Alphas.

A noise sounded down the hall, the creak of a door. Castiel was standing straight, his eyes trained on his door. His breath caught as the scent of her increased tenfold and a growl rumbled low in his chest at her outside her room, exposed.

The door was open, she was inviting him. He was out of his chambers in a second.

Y/N barely made it around the corner before an involuntary cry left her lips at the sight of him, as his heart hammered at the sight of her. She had almost collided into him and jumped back. He peered down his nose at her; she was bare like him, her skin glistening.

She stumbled backward towards her room, looking over her shoulder. Another growl left Castiel’s throat, irrationally thinking she was trying to get away from him, find an escape route. He advanced aggressively, forcing her backward into her room and to her bed where she hit the edge of the four-poster.

“Bed.”

A one-word order.

Scrambling onto the bed, Castiel was on her heels. Y/N did not resist when he pinned her face down to the mattress. She mewled as he nuzzled her throat, nipping, positioning himself between her legs. His hands were rough, feeling every nook and cranny he was able. Cupping her breast, he caressed her hard nipple between his fingers, and she keened, pushing back on him. He groaned in approval, trailing sloppy kisses down her shoulder.

“Arch your back, omega,” he ordered gruffly, her following his order fluidly.

Elation and lust coursing through him, his cock wet, Castiel straightened up, lining himself up with her entrance. Castiel exhaled shakily, his eyes blown wide with lust at feeling her wrapped around him. His pent-up arousal from his rut got the better of him as he set a rough pace, Y/N having to brace herself against the mattress for his thrusts. He needed to come in her, scent her, over and over. His mate needed relief and he was going to grant her every wish and need.

The way her breath caught when he hit her core, the wanton stolen looks over her shoulder at him from beneath her long lashes, the fading marks where his hands had been seconds before… he loved every small detail of his mate.

Y/N shook beneath him, crying out in ecstasy, all but collapsing against the bed. She drew a feral snarl from Castiel and he thrusted with fervor, relishing in her tightening cunt. He emptied in her, coating her insides. She whimpered when he rolled over with her, tucking her close to his chest. His arm was tight around her, his nose nuzzling the side of her face.

The pair of them laid there, breathing raggedly, the sheets soaked around them.

“Castiel?” Y/N whispered after a few moments.

“I’m here, Omega,” he breathed. “Sleep, my love.”

Her hair was soft against his cheek as he moved to kiss her neck gently, trailing down to her mark. He inhaled her scent and cuddled in closer, hoping this time would be different.


	6. Chapter 6

You woke up in a warm embrace. Castiel was lying next to you, your body held tight against his chest. He was sleeping soundly, softly snoring. The pair of you were nude, the scent of mating filling the room. You were facing the far wall, no doubt because Castiel had reservations of you on the side of the bed facing the door to the hall, especially while you had been in heat. Leaving you exposed was the last thing he would do.

But you were too close. Way too close. You felt suffocated.

You untangled yourself from his embrace, rolling over to face him. Castiel woke at your absence. Blinking away sleep, he studied you.

“Are you alright?” he asked groggily.

Noticing your hand was resting on his bare chest, you quickly retracted, folding in on yourself.

You stared, willing him to understand that you were nervous, uncomfortable with the fact you had been cradled. The fact that the one room you had been given for solace was being intruded upon yet again. He was calming, he was your Alpha. But you were not ready to give in.

Castiel gratefully seemed to understand. But he looked hurt. “Would you like me to leave?”

He had the manner to ask, calming your nerves slightly.

“Yes,” you responded quietly.

His mood was like a light switch, changing dramatically in the blink of an eye. Grating his teeth, Castiel forced himself from the tangle of your sheets with a small growl of annoyance. You flinched at the sound; upset you had distressed him at your expense. He gathered up his discarded clothes, pulling his bottoms on unceremoniously. You watched the muscles on his back, your eyes taking in his sharp profile when he turned to glance at you. Something simmered as you drank him in.

He tore his eyes away, walking towards the door silently.

When he was gone, you cautiously slid over to the side of the bed he had laid in. Curling up in the sheets, you inhaled deeply, resting your head on his pillow.

Your heart tugged at his absence. Part of you wished you had not sent him away, craving his touch as you came down and recovered from your heat. But, you had already made that choice and you were left alone.

Biting your bottom lip, you debated.

<> <> <>

Castiel waited at the table, fixing the cuffs of his shirt. He had arrived earlier than usual having been awaken before sunset by Y/N. He was in a foul mood, his pride hurt by the rejection yet again. How many times were they to do that dance? Perhaps he had underestimated her resolve. Maybe her disdain for him would only waver in her heats and that was all he was ever to be granted. The thought made his heart ache.

It had taken everything in him to gather himself earlier and leave. His Alpha had gotten the better of him and he had involuntarily voiced his vexation. His rationality told him to do as she requested, he was in the right state of mind to do so. Respecting her wishes he hoped to bring her to him.

Yet, doing that had not brought any progress thus far. It was hard to be hopeful she would ever come to him willingly.

“It has only been a month,” Castiel muttered to himself, trying to reason.

A month to an immortal was a drop in the bucket but a month specifically with his Omega denying intimacy felt like a century.

He turned his head, hearing footsteps in the hall. Domizio appeared and stopped.

“Sir,” he greeted, surprised. “I was just about to bring something up and leave it at the door again.”

“No need,” Castiel waved him off.

If Domizio had questions, he kept them to himself. “I will go grab something then and bring it to the table.” He left Castiel alone again.

The air shifted and Castiel inhaled, his eyes fixed on the hallway. The remnants of her heat still encompassed her, which had also contributed to his resentment to leave her alone. Normally, he would stay at least another day with her, showering his Omega with soft kisses and a warm embrace. He saw her shadow on the wall before she appeared, and he averted his eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her stop at the doorway timidly.

“Domizio is fetching the blood. He should be quick about it,” Castiel told her evenly, his shoulders squared, meeting her eyes now.

To his shock, Y/N moved further into the room, away from him towards the opposite end of the long dining table. His eyes followed her as she gingerly pulled the chair out at the end of the table and sat down.

Resting back against the chair, she shot him a quick look before resuming avoiding direct eye contact.

Silently, Castiel took in the turn of events. It was not at the spot he would prefer she sat at, but it was better than dining alone. He refrained from commenting on the change in her behavior, afraid acknowledgment would frighten her away. Yet, simultaneously, he feared that silence would do the same. What to do?

Domizio returned, interrupting. Unlike Castiel, Domizio unabashedly stopped, his gaze fixed on Y/N. Castiel wished to smack him.

“Hmm,” was all Domizio commented much to Castiel’s gratefulness, moving forward again, the two chalices in hand.

He served Castiel first, then Y/N. He gave a curt bow before making himself scarce.

They drank in silence, words he wanted to stay bursting at his seams but stuck in his throat. He remained quiet.

When her chair squeaked, he moved his gaze to her once more. She had drunk quickly, dabbing at the corner of her mouth with her napkin. She felt his stare and locked eyes with him. It was not a smile exactly on her lips, but a civil acknowledgement as she rose from her chair.

Castiel met her movement, centuries of propriety embedded in his bones. She was taken aback by him rising from the table, his hands behind his back. She ran her eyes over him slowly and he thought how strange she must find it.

“Good day,” Castiel stated gently.

“Night,” she corrected him.

His lip twitched with a hint of amusement.

“Night,” he agreed.

His eyes never left her as she exited the room.

<> <> <>

The bow glided across the strings, music rising and falling quietly. Castiel’s hands moved with precision, eyes closed. He had played this piece more times than he could count. Over the time they had together, Marina had adored it, the one she was always counted on to request. Katherine had wanted to learn, not just listen. The cello had been large against her small frame, but she persisted in her study. Castiel’s heart had swelled when she mastered her first song.

His mind drifted away to the memory of them, surrounded by the melody.

When the song ended, he rested the bow, opening his eyes finally, staring into the fireplace. Without the sound, the memories lost their luster, giving way to sorrow. He missed them terribly. And he felt guilt that no tears came to his eyes; perhaps they had all been spent those first couple of weeks without them. After they had been taken from him.

Castiel perked at the creak at the doorway, torn from his thoughts. Y/N was frozen, peering at him through the ajar door, looking to him like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

“I must teach you to be quieter it seems,” he quipped, still holding the cello and bow. He did not expect her to stay for long.

He was proven wrong, for the second time that night, when she opened the door further and took a tentative step into the drawing room.

“You play.” Her voice was hushed.

Castiel nodded, “For a very long time.”

Another step closer.

“It is beautiful.”

Castiel felt butterflies, feeling they were at a crossroads. If this was a way to break through her steel barrier…

“May I sit?”

He had to fight to contain his excitement at her willingness and desire to share the room with him.

“Of course. It is your house as well.” She stilled for a moment at his statement before moving to a plush chair across from him. “You are welcome anywhere within these walls, Y/N.”

“What were you playing? I recognized the first but,” she said, pink coming to her cheeks. “I am not well versed in classical music. I do not know the name. And I did not recognize the second, but it was magical.”

“Many are not well versed anymore. There are so many genres to explore now and classical is well… classic and old fashioned.” Castiel placed the instrument aside before adjusting to face her more. “Bach. Cello Suit No 1. I am not surprised you recognized it. It is arguably one of the most famous pieces collectively.” He simpered, “Although that may disappoint Johann if he knew. He had many favorites he did not share but I daresay they were lovely, and he wanted to.”

Castiel trailed off, staring down at his hands, lost in memory of one haunting piece that still impressed him. And eluded him. He had never been able to recreate it no matter how many times he tried.

He realized Y/N had spoken and he asked, “I am sorry. What?”

“Did you know him?” Y/N repeated, studying him carefully.

Castiel knew she had picked up on how much he had revealed about the possibility of his age.

“We were friends, yes,” Castiel admitted and Y/N’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “I am sure that dates me some…”

Y/N did not push him further on the matter. “And the second?”

“Camille Saint-Saëns’ ‘Le cygne.’”

“Never heard of it.”

Castiel offered, “Maybe you will hear more pieces you enjoy when I play.”

“You have not played since I came here.”

Nodding, Castiel said, “I have been occupied as of late and I need to be able to relax when I play. It simultaneously relaxes me to play but I need to be in the right state of mind.”

“Well, you do it very well.”

“Thank you.”

The conversation drifted to silence. He could feel she was wound up a bit and he believed it was more than the fact that she was sitting so close to him.

Y/N’s voice was small when she asked, “Where are we? I mean, I know we are in Italy. But I cannot understand the news and…” She trailed off, looking at him hopefully.

He was surprised she had not asked again since that first night. He had not even considered she would go to the news to try to see. She was resourceful, and he would have to keep that in mind.

“Outside Naples.”

“How did you bring me here?”

A reasonable and sensible question. He answered with ease and honesty.

“We flew. In a plane.”

“Why were your wives in the states if you live in Italy?”

That one caught him off guard though. But, again, he answered.

“I have an estate in Washington state.”

Surprise was painted on her features at the statement. “For?”

“Summer.”

He felt foolish with that answer, but it was the truth.

“You must be terribly rich.”

“It took some centuries.”

The crack of a smile on her face warmed him.

“I am sure it did…”

She stood up from the chair, his eyes followed her every movement. She moved towards the fireplace; her eyes fixated on the artifacts resting atop the shelf. Her fingers traced across them and Castiel’s mind raced with all the information regarding each, ready to explain to her if she asked. He was aching to share with her, anything to bring her closer to him.

He was so lost in his distraction of her that it was a split second before her hand rested on the fifth article that reality hit him, and he had no time to speak before her hand rested on the bowl. He barely got a syllable of warning out before her fingers grazed it and she retracted within a second, a hiss escaping her lips.

Y/N’s hand retracted to her chest, her other hand enveloping her affected fingers. Castiel knew it must have burned to her touch and he had moved out of his seat before he had the thought to stop himself. He was at her side, his hand holding hers and she looked up at him with shock.

“It is silver.”

Castiel swallowed thickly and admitted, “It is.”

Her brows creased in confusion, “Why do you have it?”

“Keeps me humble,” he tried to joke.

Y/N’s eyes flicked to the pure silver bowl again momentarily before staring back down at their hands intertwined. Castiel cleared his throat and pulled his hands away, moving away from her. He felt her eyes on him as he sat back down in his chair. Y/N slowly mirrored his movements back to her chair, placing her hands between her knees, squeezing tight. She looked uncomfortable; her eyes trained on the fire instead of him. He would wait for her to speak.

“I feel the need to apologize,” she finally spoke. “But I am not sorry for doing what I have done. I… it has only been a month and I have had a hard time accepting this. All of it.”

Castiel knew he had to tread carefully here.

“I did not mean for it to happen the way that it did.”

Y/N’s eyes met his. “But it did. And I needed to process. I am still not one hundred percent.”

“I understand,” Castiel said. “It was uncomfortable for me. I did not like you sleeping in another room, even if it is close. I mean to be by you. Always. I can understand your reservations and opposition to that as of late. But I am happy you are honest about it. It needed to be addressed. Yet, I was not going to push you on the matter until you felt comfortable to discuss it.”

Taking it in for a moment, Y/N nodded, staring down at her hands. When she spoke again, her voice was quiet. “I’m sure you know it has been hard for me to stay away.”

“Your will is quite strong.”

Her eyes met his and he saw amusement in her features.

“It actually astounded me,” he felt the need to add.

“I am sure there are a lot of things about me that would do that,” Y/N commented. Castiel chuckled at that and he felt the tension in the room melting away at this break. She continued, “As I am sure there are a lot of things about you that would do the same in turn for me.”

He met her eyes again and saw now an invitation.

Sincerely, he told her, “I hope so.”

Y/N smiled at him softly, and he felt a stirring in his chest. There was so much he wanted to share and have everything happen at once. He wanted normalcy, he wanted a relationship, and a connection back. But he also knew that needed time. He was missing his wives and the balance they had brought to him. He was starting from scratch all over again and it was a delicate and complicated process. Tonight was just the beginning towards coupling again.

He offered, “I could play some more if you would like.”

She smiled softly and said, “I would like that.”


	7. Chapter 7

“I have not worn a dress like this since my senior prom,” you half joked, touching the gown lightly. “Is it rude to say I wouldn’t strike a vampire closet to include blush?”

Castiel was taking you out to the opera. At the suggestion, you had been hesitant, never having attended an event like it before. But, Castiel seemed earnest to have you join him and you had not left the house since you had arrived. You were getting cabin fever and accepted the invitation. He had taken the liberty of finding you something from one of his wives’ closets again, causing you hesitance. But you had nothing else to wear that would be appropriate. He had promised there would be time soon to go out for that purpose.

“It is a very old gown,” Castiel answered. “1932 to be exact.”

You quipped, “Is that really considered old to you?”

Castiel caught your jab and responded, “I was trying to be relatable to your current sense of time.”

You smiled softly, turning your gaze to outside the car. The city moved by outside the car and you drank it in.

“Do you always drive yourself?” you questioned.

“What is the point of a driver when I can do it perfectly fine myself?”

“Perhaps humans should take a lesson from you. It seems money breeds laziness within us… them.” You corrected yourself quickly. Reality had hit you again, your hands fidgeting in your lap. Uncomfortable, you returned to staring out the window again. It was different now, considering you were no longer human. You bit your bottom lip, falling into thought over it.

Castiel reached over cautiously and gave your hand a quick, affectionate squeeze, sensing your discomfort. He said nothing, just a touch to let you know he was there. It was a small comfort, but one nonetheless. You accepted his touch, calmed by him, despite yourself.

Inside the opera house was enchanting; there were too many things to look at in too many different directions. At the top of the entrance staircase, the main landing opened like a flower, staircases leading away to different floors. Castiel pulled away to pull out your tickets and you left his side quietly to look out over the balcony to the entrance hall below.

Tracing the garland of roses, you smiled. They lined the entirety of the balcony and you admired the work that had to have been exerted for such a decoration.

“Y/N!” Castiel stated sharply, suddenly at your side. He looked troubled. “Please do not leave my side without a word.”

“Afraid I wandered off?” you tried to joke.

He did not smile and yours faded slightly. He said solemnly, “Something worse.”

You did not miss the quick, somber expression before he looped arms with you again.

The box was plush and just as exquisite in design as the rest of the architecture of the building. You sunk into one of the chairs and then stood quickly again. Resting your hands on the balcony, you peered over, looking at how far up you were.

You felt Castiel’s hand at the small of your back, a silent warning to be careful.

Directed at him, you asked, “Do you always have the same box?”

“Yes.”

“Fancy,” you commented lightly, pulling away from the balcony. “I hope you don’t mind that I will have no idea what they are saying.”

Taking your hand to guide you back to your seat, Castiel said, “Luckily for you, you can feel music no matter the language or lack thereof. Besides, you never understand when Domizio and I slip into Italian. And I am not offended then.”

“I am. I need to learn so I am not left out.”

“Sensitive,” Castiel returned, mimicking your light tone from moments before.

You rolled your eyes playfully.

In the end, Castiel was right as usual. Even though the language was foreign to you, you still were enamored with the emotion and melody. So much so, you shot Castiel a look of warning when his hand slid past your thigh towards your sex. He met your gaze with intensity, causing you to turn your gaze down, a smile tugging at the corners of your lips.

Castiel leaned over and whispered in your ear above the music, “You give me that look again, I might take offense. I am only enjoying what is mine.”

His hand snaked further, and you shifted, parting your legs wide.

Turning your head, noses brushing, you whispered back, “Are we skipping the after party?”

“I was planning on it. They rarely excite me. You, however, do not fail to do so. Your company thrills me.”

Smiling softly, you stated, “Whatever you would like. Lead the way.”

His response was a nip at your ear.

<> <> <>

Despite his sassy behavior in the opera house, Castiel had not made a move physically since you had left. You found yourself changed into something comfortable, sitting on the balcony outside the main dining room with a glass of wine. The sea breeze, moved across your skin, cooling you.

Turning your head, you asked Castiel, “So, exactly how old are you?”

Flashing a toothy grin, Castiel asked, “You are never going to give that up are you?”

“If I have the opportunity to learn things from someone who was actually there, no. No, I am not.”

“What kind of things?”

“Historical.”

“But, what exactly?”

Exasperated, you said, “Well, I won’t know until you give me a date!” You added quickly, “And place or places. I imagine you have not stayed in the same spot all this time.”

Castiel clasped his hands behind his back, exhaling deeply.

“1560. I was told the month I was born, there was a solar eclipse. Of course, back then without science they believed that the world was ending, that God was going to punish them for their sins. Many went blind looking directly at it, again, because they had no scientific community warning them against such an act.”

“Being born so close to the eclipse gave people a sour taste about me from the start. I believe they thought me a bad omen. I was the seventh child and my parents took me to be their last. My mother was reaching the endo f her child bearing years regardless of the rumors others whispered about me.”

“I ran away with my older brother, Boris around the age of fourteen. He was twenty. After our parents died from the ails of a harsh winter – my father feel from his horse down off a mountain pass… we never recovered the body. Boris had been there and after that, he never recovered. Not fully. His reasoning to leave I believe was strongly driven by the desire to get away from that place and that memory. He never wanted to set foot there again. My mother, however, did get pregnant once more after me. She passed during the birth and the babe was lost as well.”

He cleared his throat, shifting his shoulders. “Perhaps they had been right to have me as the last. I should have been the last it seems.”

You were listening with rapt attention, not daring to breathe a word so he would keep talking, divulging his roots so you could better understand your mate and his past.

“My brother died. He went overboard.”

Sadly, you asked, “How have you survived losing so much?”

“Many lifetimes have equated to a lot of loss,” Castiel admitted.

Clearing your throat, you asked, “After that… how did you become… this?”

“A vampire?”

“Yes.”

“Came upon a traveler. It is very folktale-esque.”

“They offered you eternal life?”

“Mhm.”

You cocked an eyebrow and said, “And you just… accepted that without consideration of the consequences?”

A smirk came to play on his lips. “I guess I should have mentioned I was slightly intoxicated. It made the offer sound like something I could not refuse.”

“Very Godfather-ish.”

“Yes, I suppose,” Castiel responded, a twinkle in his eye.

You were quiet for a few moments, before saying, “It is hard for me to reconcile that you too have had hardship and a rough start into this… life. I feel bad I have to work hard to accept there are things that are difficult for you too. Furthermore, I am having difficulty discerning that if everything happening here is real.”

“That you do not know if your feelings are real?” Castiel responded solemnly.

You said quietly, “Exactly.”

“I suppose that is something you will have to come to grips with and decide on your own.”

“Don’t you think you should lend a hand?”

Castiel rose his eyebrows at your boldness. But, he told you, “I understand I led us here. My irresponsibility and impulsive behavior.”

“Was it really impulsive?” you questioned, drawing his gaze. “I threw you into a rut.”

“It was impulsive of me to not consider that you would be affected by me,” Castiel corrected. “Being around someone as old as I am, the… power is different. The drive is different, and the desire is going to be different. I should have considered all of that. But I was blinded by my rage of losing Katherine and Marina. All I wanted was for the Winchesters to pay for what they did and then you were there. It was a miscalculation on my part. I should have stuck to the plan and left you be.” Castiel was staring down at his clenched hands, his tongue running across his bottom lip, contemplating his next words. “I sensed you were slipping. I should have stayed away.”

You stared at him with intensity and he felt it, meeting your eyes. “I should have stayed away but I did not. I would not have done what I did. Not when I was in control.”

Silence fell between the two of you, you taking his confession in. Of course, his supernatural powers on top of him being a strong Alpha that he was… it was not far out of reach that he would have the ability to sense that.

“It was hard to stay away that month, as I have said.” You paused before adding, “I was afraid of you the whole time. Afraid you would take offense and just…”

You trailed off; words understood but not spoken. You could see it in his eyes.

“I would not have done that.”

“You didn’t. And it surprised me. A relief, really.”

“I was relieved to even have you in the same room.”

You admitted, “I could not tell. You were so stoic.” A small smile, “I actually almost left the dining room that first time. I thought perhaps you were angry with me. Until you stood up from the table as I left.”

Castiel said, “I was trying not to frighten you away with any sudden movements. Or emotions.”

“Like I was a deer in the thicket.”

It was Castiel’s turn to say, “Exactly.”

Again, the crickets outside took up the space between the two of you, the both of you thinking of the words that had been shared. You felt something had shifted now, this was a conversation the two of you were meant to have if you were to move on.

Shifting towards him, you stated, “I was thinking of going to bed.”

“Would you like me to escort you?” Castiel questioned.

You got out, “Actually… I was thinking of… may I sleep in your chamber?” Castiel looked caught off guard. “If you are agreeable to it of course.”

Castiel recovered, happiness etched in his features now. “I would welcome it, Y/N.”


	8. Chapter 8

“May I use your phone?” Y/N asked out of nowhere.

They had paused their movie to go into the kitchen to refresh their beverages. Castiel placed the liquor cantor back down on the counter.

Castiel eyed her suspiciously and inquired, “For?”

Shoulders dropping slightly, Y/N stated, “I have not spoken to my family in months. They are probably worried sick.”

She was staring at him anxious, waiting for his response. He scarcely realized his hands were clenched. His whole body was tense at the mere mention of the Winchesters.

Castiel knew this would come up eventually. He had been dreading it in fact. The thought of her inevitably wanting to see them dredged up the worst parts of his protective behaviors regarding her. Over and over he had played it in his mind, the different scenarios, the anxious thoughts of ways he could lose her.

“Does it have to be so soon?” He breathed, trying to feign diplomacy.

He registered every drop in her demeanor, the deflation. He did not release the tension in himself though; there were still too many unbearable thoughts racing through his mind. He was trying this damnedest to block them out to focus on her standing right there in front of him, perfectly well and safe.

“It has been months,” she repeated.

It had. But still… how he wished she would never see them again.

“You can understand my reservations.” She moved to speak but he pressed on, “They murdered my wives away and I have refrained from tearing them apart because I know what they mean to you. If I am to be with you and love you and protect you, that includes from myself and my actions. So, I have done that for you, for us. I will not lay a finger on them for you.” He paused, his eyes running over her face, seeing if she was taking that in. “But you have become the same as Katherine and Marina. The same as me. Because of me. I worry for your safety if you were to go around them. And not only from them but from the rest of the world as well, especially hunters. I do not want them to hurt you.”

Y/N protested, “They are my family.”

“Sometimes family can inflict the worst damage because they believe what they are doing is right for you.”

Her mouth fell open slightly and he stood his ground, leveling back a firm gaze.

“We may have all the time in the world, Castiel. But, they do not.” Her voice shook when she said, “Please do not make me lose what precious time they have left.”

Castiel swallowed sharply, ever aware of the tears pricking her eyes in her desperation to appeal to him. He could not stomach the thought of her being taken from him, but they had made such progress together, bonded close. If he was to refuse her this for his own selfish reasons, it might drive a wedge between them.

“A pay phone,” he relented. “In the city. Not my personal phone. And not near the house.”

He saw the relief in her eyes and she moved around the counter to come to him. She took his hands in hers, her eyes not leaving his. Gripping firmly, she told him sincerely, “I know you worry and do not think it goes unappreciated or unnoticed. I wish it were different, that there was no rage and hurt between them and you.”

“I know.”

<> <> <>

The next night, you picked up the receiver of a payphone downtown Naples. Castiel was standing back, trying to give you some privacy. You could sense his agitation and nervousness at leaving you be, but you appreciated the gesture. You knew it made him uncomfortable, but he had been willing to put that aside for your happiness.

You knew the number by heart.

“Sam?” you said breathlessly when he answered.

“Y/N?” A clatter in the background as if he had dropped something when it dawned on him who was calling.

A smile spread across your face, nodding even though he could not see you, “Yeah, it’s me.”

“Where are you? You’ve been missing for months!” He asked worriedly. “We thought you were…”

He trailed off and you did not need him to finish. You knew what he meant.

“I am not, I assure you.” You thought to yourself quickly at least in the sense he was thinking. Your hands gripped the receiver tighter, “How are you? Dean?”

“Fine. I guess. I mean…” Sam sounded thrown off, frantic. He was trying to keep his cool, but you knew him well enough to know he was not okay. “Worried. But fine.” He repeated more firmly, “Where are you, Y/N?”

You could not tell him exactly, so you answered, “Safe. With someone safe.”

Sam sighed and stated, “That doesn’t tell me anything. I think we deserve a better explanation than that. I mean, did you just run off?”

“No!” you blurted and shot a quick look over your shoulder. Castiel’s eyes trained on you across the square, concern etched in his features at your sudden outburst. You shook your head at him and turned away, letting him know it was okay. “No. Sam. I did not just run away.”

“Then what?”

“I…” you stammered. “I was… taken.”

“Taken?” Sam demanded. “By who? Y/N if you are in trouble, tell me—”

“I am not,” you interrupted him. “I promise.”

“Taken is a word you use when it is done against your will, Y/N.”

“I know, I know. It was. But… it has turned out okay. I swear. You have to trust me.”

“Who took you?” Sam asked harshly.

You exhaled deeply and said quietly, “My Alpha.”

It was Sam’s turn to sigh, and he muttered, “Shit.” Clearing his throat, he asked more calmly, “Can you at least tell me where you are?”

“No.”

Your answer was met with silence. You knew what he was doing.

“Sam?”

“It doesn’t sound very safe to me when you can’t even tell me where you are.”

“I can’t, Sam. He is afraid to reveal the location. I am afraid to.”

“Afraid of what?”

You racked your brain with the best way to answer that. You knew by now he was tracking the call.

“A bunch of things, Sam. I just wanted to call and let you guys know I am okay. That I miss you. I wanted to hear your voices. Is Dean there?”

“No. And if you miss us, then come home.”

It pained you to deny him that.

“Not yet.”

Sam demanded, “Then when?”

“I hope soon,” you told him honestly. “Please be safe while I am gone. Let Dean know I plan on kicking his ass at Jenga when I visit.”

This at least got a small noise of amusement out of Sam.

“I am glad you called, Y/N. You should do it more often.”

You could hear the desperation in his voice. You knew he was able to at least get the general area now on the location. You needed to hang up quickly. You could not put Castiel at risk.

‘I will. I promise.” You paused, throwing a look over your shoulder again at Castiel who was still staring at you intensely. He was anxious. “I have to go, Sam.”

“Call,” Sam ordered again.

“Soon. Bye.”

You hung up. You knew he had an idea, but it was not exact.

<> <> <>

As soon as Y/N hung up, Sam pulled the phone away to check the number and check his laptop for the location. His eyes widened seeing the country code. It was near Naples, Italy.

“Jesus…” he whispered to himself as it located a general area.

Sam found himself on an air flight website, checking ticket prices for the area. Round trip would be expensive but if he could figure out exactly where…

“Sammy!” Dean called from outside the main hall.

Sam immediately closed the laptop, knowing he needed to plan this out before mentioning it to Dean. Dean would overreact and Sam knew he would be more level headed.


	9. Chapter 9

“What happened?” Castiel demanded the moment he walked into the room.

Amira snapped, “Was my text not clear enough?”

Castiel stopped in front of her, glaring, “I want to know how.”

“Geteye let Razier go shopping alone with one of his guards. Einar found them. He must have been tracking Geteye, which means he must have been slinking around Turkey,” Azriel answered.

Running his hand through his hair, Castiel exhaled, “Is he alright?”

“For the most part,” Azriel stated. “Razier is, I mean. Geteye is up in arms obviously about his Omega being attacked. The body guard on the other hand… died protecting Razier as much as she could.”

“For the most part?” Castiel questioned.

Amira’s answer was curt, “Brutalized.”

She did not have to finish or elaborate for Castiel to imagine the horrors that Einar had inflicted about the Omega. The room was silent, the unease creeping in as his mind went immediately to Y/N at home alone without him.

Pushing the thought away, not letting it consume him, Castiel said, “Geteye is at home with Razier, I presume?”

They answered yes in a murmur.

“Attacking one of us is one thing but an Omega? They are defenseless!” Caitrin spoke.

“How is attacking an Omega not attacking us? In one – if not the – of the most personal ways?” Amira commented.

“Others would not dare to do that.”

“Apparently Einar is not an other.”

To Castiel, Caitrin stated, “He left Razier alive to deliver a message.”

Castiel’s eyes slid to Caitrin, “You think he would have killed him otherwise?”

“He may be drunk for power but weakness seems to annoy him,” Emilio exhaled from the opposite end of the room, finally speaking. “I do not think he desires Omega.”

“He is a beta, he could care less,” Amira interjected.

“He said as much in his message,” Caitrin pointed out.

“Which was?” Castiel asked, irritation eating at him that no one had told him what it was yet.

“He is coming for the rest of us, no matter the means. Which obviously means striking at the heart of things we hold dear,” Azriel told him gravely. Castiel swallowed sharply, his eyes locked with Azriel. Pushing himself away from the windowsill, Azriel stated, “I’ve been pushing the rest of you to get more protection, if any at all. I think maybe it’s time you beefed up even more.”

<> <> <>

Castiel returned wound up. You could see and sense the tension in his body the moment he walked into the room. Your eyes followed him as he came over, kissed you on the forehead before moving towards the bottle of whiskey. He poured a healthy amount, taking a deep swig.

“Should I even ask?” you ventured.

“It would be wise not to.” Another drink. “I would just prefer to go out. The white Freeman gown.”

Sighing, you inquired, “Have you rendered me incapable of fashion choices?” He shot you a look of annoyance and you smirked, turning the TV off. “I’m going.”

“Good.”

“Grouchy,” you commented as you passed.

Castiel reached out suddenly, yanking you to him. His lips crashed into yours, hands holding you tight. The taste of whiskey coupled with citrus. You returned the passionate kiss, relishing in him.

He bit your lip gently and you keened. Lips moving against yours, he breathed, “Forget the gown. Look in the left side of the wardrobe. It’s short and red. Come back and join me for a drink. Or three. Domizio will drive tonight.”

Excitement ignited. Perhaps tonight would turn out to be eventful after all.

<> <> <>

Mortification slammed you as you stepped out of the car to find yourself in front of the symphony house. Castiel did not lose stride as he looped his arm through yours. Domizio handed the keys to the valet, following you. You watched what could be your haven from this moment drive away before you could dive back into it. How – WHY – could he lie to you about where you were going?

Castiel began walking and you fell into stride after a slightly stumbled start. You could feel the eyes on you as the two of you moved through the crowd. How you must look, wearing this dress that barely covered your ass, tighter than a corset.

“What the hell?” you hissed at him, reaching to try to pull your dress down, as if you could will more fabric into being.

“Hmm?” Castiel asked nonchalantly as the pair of you entered the symphony house.

“I thought we were going to a night club!” you hissed again.

“I never said that. I would not wear this to a club,” he retorted, gesturing at his suit.

Your eyes shot over his three-piece. He could have dropped the coat off at the front of a club! How were you to know? He was always dressed expensive.

“Then why – “ you started to question through gritted teeth.

Castiel cleared his throat, turning fluidly to stand in front of you, off to the side of the staircase you had been ascending. Leaning down, he looked at you with a ravenous glint in his eyes. In your ear, he whispered, “If you think I wanted to be denied access by a long gown tonight, you are sorely mistaken. I am not in the mood for celibacy tonight.”

Gazes locked, he pulled away slowly as his words sunk in. You swallowed thickly, excitement again beginning to creep into your bones.

He held out his arm for you and you took it willingly, forgetting about the others around staring at your scantily clad body.

It was not going to be a show you would enjoy tonight.

Castiel barely waited for the music to swell before his hands were on you.

“Up,” he demanded gruffly.

You followed his command, walking backwards unable to pull away from him fully. He tasted sweet, his tongue pushing past your lips as you felt the back wall of the box at your back.

“Right here,” he husked, shrugging his jacket off and tossing it carelessly aside.

His hands were at the hem of your dress, pulling it up hastily. Your heart hammered at the thought of him taking you with so many people around that could catch you, see you, or hear you. Or all three.

Lips trailing along your jawline, Castiel rutted against you, hands searching you, touching and squeezing. When he finally laid his lips on yours, you drank him in hungrily. His hand ran over your hair, cupping at the back of your neck to pull you closer to him.

You let out a small cry when he nipped your lip as he pulled away. A wicked grin spread across his face and he reached up, his hands at his tie, undoing it quickly. Your eyes followed his every movement, heat coursing through you.

“Now, Omega,” he rumbled low in his chest, lips at your ear. “I do not trust you to be quiet.”

An involuntary whimper left you as he turned you around to face the wall. The tie was around your mouth, stifling you. His hand caressed your throat, his fingers brushing the marks he had left. You nuzzled into his hand and he let out a purr of satisfaction, his leg pressing between your thighs to spread your legs.

His grip was tight, and you moaned against the fabric as he bottomed out.

Pressing against you, moving out slowly and thrusting back in, he whispered into your ear things that made you shiver and whimper. His hand clamped down on top of the tie, further stifling your sounds.

The music died and he stilled, fully seated inside you. The audience burst into wild applause and you tried to turn your head to look at him, but he kept you where you were. All you wanted was friction, for him to move. You wanted more of him and for him to finish inside you. You tried to shift but he growled in your ear and you pouted, pressing your face to the wall.

The applause died down and there was silence as the symphony prepared for the next song. It was taking too long, and you whimpered trying to shift again and he bit down on your mark with a threatening pressure. When you stilled fully, he kissed up your neck to your ear.

“Quiet, Omega.”

As soon as the music started again, he buried his face into your neck, resuming his thrusting, picking up speed with the volume of the music. He was able to finish inside this time, pinning you to the wall as he emptied himself. His kisses and praises you lapped up, loving behind wrapped in his warm embrace.

<> <> <>

As the three of you waited for the valet to pull the car around, a voice cut through the crowd.

“Master Novak.”

Castiel turned his head to look in the direction of the voice and a tight smile formed on his face at the sight of the younger vampire.

You could tell immediately that the younger vampire was drunk and Castiel’s grip tightened ever so slightly around your waist. Domizio was tense next to you; your eyes were moving between Castiel and him, wondering if there would be a brawl by their demeanor.

The young vamp stopped in front of him, trailed behind by another. His eyes fell on you and he smirked. “Having fun with your new Omega, elder? It is… potent.”

Castiel looked less than amused and you ruffled at his boorish comment. The two vampires did not seem to notice how piqued Castiel was because they shared a small laugh. Your cheeks reddened, wondering if you truly smelled that strongly of mating.

With a harsh tone, Castiel stated, “Don’t you two have somewhere else to scrounge around for attention?”

The annoyance radiating off him seemed to finally reach their senses and the first’s smile fell from his face. Clearing his throat, he asked, his words still slurring slightly, “Have I offended you, elder? I am sorry.”

Leaning forward, Castiel towered over the younger vamp, who recoiled. Sobriety may have pricked at his veins because he truly looked uncomfortable now. Castiel stared the other vamp down, the tension suffocating. You could see the younger vamp’s throat bob, trying to avoid direct eye contact now with Castiel.

“If you ever make such a lewd and disrespectful comment in front of her ever again, I will tear your throat out myself. Do you understand me?”

The younger vamp could barely muster a nod of his head, the other behind him cowering.

A few more moments of tense silence before Castiel pulled away. “Run home to Emilio.”

The two vamps were gone in the blink of an eye and Castiel pulled you close again, his fingers digging into your waist. You said nothing, shocked at how offended he had become at your expense. The car was there in front of you and you let him lead you, settling you gently into the backseat of the car.

As Domizio took off, Castiel said quietly, “When you ask what I am afraid of… when you wandered off at the opera house… there are things like that.” He met your eyes and you looked back in silence. Taking your hand, he brought it to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss. “You are a person and sometimes Beta and especially Alphas forget it.”


	10. Chapter 10

Lazily, Winter commented, “You let your wives get away with too much, Castiel.” She leaned back in her chair, her free hand tracing lines along her Omega’s arm, who was sitting silently, eyes downcast.

Castiel had invited the elders to your home. It was to break up the tension that had grown in the midst and reunite and relax the different branches of the vampire world. But, Winter, one you had not had the pleasure of meeting yet – pleasure being a loose term – had not been kind to hearing you question Castiel about the set up of the party. Of course, Castiel did not respond well to Winter coming at him and your relationship. You were beginning to really see the variance in how vampires, just like humans, viewed their Omega.

With a huff of annoyance, Castiel stated, “I do not appreciate being insulted, Winter. Especially in my own home.”

“I am not trying to be insulting,” Winter replied, her hazel eyes flashing. “Consider it friendly advice to help avoid… what happened before.”

Castiel was tense and you eyed him warily.

“Do not let her wander free like your others,” Winter continued, her eyes coming to land on you. Running up and down your frame, she took you in. Her gaze locked with yours for only a moment before she directed at Castiel. “She is not tame, she’s rash. I can see it and you know that’s never a good trait for an Omega. Friendly advice only though, remember. I would be stupid to outright insult your abilities or you in general. Especially in your home.”

“Just underhandedly then,” Castiel said tightly.

Winter exasperated, “Oh, Castiel – ”

“Good evening,” Castiel interjected forcibly, looping arms with you more tightly and turning in a fluid motion, pulling you with him.

You heard Winter sigh heavily as Castiel moved away with you.

“She is insufferable,” he muttered, his grip tight as the two of you rejoined the main ball room.

“I was going to go entertain some of the guests,” you told him.

Castiel released your arm reluctantly and you gave him a small, reassuring smile. He was a bundle of nerves, so unlike him, his eyes locked on you. You felt uncomfortable yourself though leaving his side. You chalked it up to what Winter had brought up and the nervousness of being surrounded by so many people in your home.

“Sorry about Winter,” a voice sounded beside you and you startled. Amira was standing there, giving you a crooked smile, drink in hand. Your eyes followed the curve of her lips, leaning in closer. She drew your attention with her long lashes and her perfume. “Sorry. Snuck up on you. But her voice is grating, and it always happens to reach my ears no matter how large or crowded the room. It is impossible to not eavesdrop on her or whoever she is speaking with.”

“She seems… tyrannical with her mates,” you commented. You did not know if you were overstepping your boundaries, so you kept a wary eye on Amira’s reaction.

To your relief, Amira was as laid back as Castiel, in the relative sense of what would be considered laid back for them. She nodded in affirmation, amused, “Vampires are as susceptible to the feeling of having power as any other being. Especially over another person and especially if it is sexually. That is Winter’s worst quality – or arguably one of the worst. She will use sex as a reward for comfort for her Omegas and just as quickly, for punishment because an Omega – mated – can be overpowered by their Alpha regardless of state of mind. Or desire.”

“May I ask why you are divulging this?”

Amira took a large drink and sighed, “I have my own games to play with my lovely Taavi.” She threw a wanton look across the room and you followed her line of sight. You saw Taavi, her Omega, standing against the wall, gaze locked onto the pair of you. His deep set eyes were piercing you especially. “You are a lovely thing and he is easily jealous. He does not like being away from my side but he is rewarded at the end if he is good and keeps his distance.”

Her eyes shifted and she let out a low chuckle. “Thought I felt the burning gaze of ruffled feathers. It seems Castiel is as possessive as Taavi. I would guess more so.”

Castiel was having a hard time focusing on the conversation he was having, stealing apprehensive glances at you and Amira.

Clicking her tongue, Amira stated, “The old dog should trust me. No matter how enticing you are. But I will help put him at ease and take my leave. You must be close. You are even setting me on edge.”

You furrowed your brow and she reached out, touching your hand. She leaned in and said quietly, “By the way, I am also telling you these things because more importantly, I think you should know how good Castiel is. Cherish him, Y/N.”

“I do,” you told her seriously.

Flashing a smile, she let go of your hand and told you, “Good” before disappearing into the crowd.

Castiel relaxed but only slightly. He would not fully let you out of his sight still as you meandered around the room checking in on guests. You were meaning to get names to faces and would cover more ground to do so without Castiel. He would certainly be roped into a longer than necessary conversation because of who he was. You were learning quickly though who shared his – and Amira’s – views on the hierarchy depending on who you were speaking to.

You left Geteye, who was coddling his Omega Razier. Castiel had told you what had befallen him at the hands of Einar. You touched on the subject lightly to not insinuate intrusion but to still offer your sympathy. Geteye responded stoically but accepting of you raising the subject and acknowledging it.

Rubbing your arms, you shifted, turning away from the crowd. You were cramped in this room. It had been a long while since you had been subjected to close proximity with a bustling group. The opera, the symphony, the parks… that was different.

And then you inhaled deeply. Castiel’s scent overcame the crowd to reach to you. It was crisp and you began to sweat. Your hand came to your head as a headache began to loom.

Your heat was a few days early.

No wonder you had been so drawn in by Winter… by Amira… by Geteye…

No wonder Castiel could not let you out of his sight, why he was so on edge. His nerves frazzled by letting you wander when he felt something building up.

The string between the two of you had grown taught and was threatening to snap as you began to cascade over the edge.

A hand was on your arm then, out of nowhere, drawing your attention. You turned towards the person, your vision out of focus. You were panting, you could feel it. You met a pair of eyes you did not recognize but they were dilated, drinking you in. A whine escaped your lips, it was not the right scent. This was not your Alpha. You tried to yank your arm away, you were lightheaded and you did not succeed in freeing yourself.

“You smell delectable,” the Alpha husked to you, pulling you in closer, causing you to stumble in their rough embrace.

Castiel’s energy hit you before you saw him flash before your eyes.

The Alpha was torn from you, straight into the doorframe to your side. The wood cracked with the impact a sharp cry echoing around the room. You recoiled at the violence, eyes wide.

Castiel was towering over the injured Alpha, his fists clenched at his sides. His eyes were trained, daring the Alpha to move. The whole room had gone silent, watching the scene transpire. The younger Alpha groaned in pain, blood seeping from a cut on their forehead. Castiel’s fingers twitched, waiting for them to attempt to fight back.

You watched with apprehension, all the scenarios of how this could pan out flashing behind your eyes. You had faith Castiel would triumph to take you to your private quarters… but it was still up to chance.

Domizio was at your side suddenly, blocking you from sight from most of the room. Castiel whirled at the new scent close by, especially near you. Domizio took a step away, keeping eye contact with Castiel, hands raised slightly in retreat. You keened as Castiel closed the distance between you, standing between you and Domizio. Your Alpha was there to take you away.

“Get them the hell out of my house,” Castiel growled at Domizio, before grasping your arm and pulling you with him. You let him lead, trying to keep as close to him as possible as the two of you disappeared into the depths of the mansion away from the party.

<> <> <>

“I think you injured them,” you murmured, snuggling in closer to Castiel.

Your skin was hot, your hair matted with the sweat of coupling and your heat. It only drove Castiel to desire you further, his grip on you tight. Castiel pulled you closer, his fingers digging into the small of your back. His lips laid on your forehead, drawing out a soft kiss.

“They deserved it,” Castiel stated firmly. “You are taken. You are mine. That asshole is lucky because I had half a mind to kill them.”

“I saw that.”

“I held it back.”

“I saw that too.”

Castiel pulled away slightly, staring deep into your eyes, “You are mine. I am yours. I will protect you at all costs, Y/N.”

“That is a little extreme,” you tried to joke.

Castiel rutted, “I will be damned if any other Alpha – no matter what age, because that one was young and untrained – thinks they can touch you. That is only for me. You are everything to me.”

Your lips parted, words at a loss. Castiel took the lead, saying what he could with physicality. He pulled you back in, spreading your legs and slipping inside you. His lips traced every inch.

“Nothing will take you from me.” His words echoed.


	11. Chapter 11

“You dare question my judgment and authority?”

Castiel was leaving the store, a belt to match his dress shirt for the night better than the others he owned, and had run into a young vampire. He recognized them as one of Driad’s.

He had been able to recall the young vampire’s name, Tatiyana. She had been standoffish immediately though, which made him put up a wall. Castiel felt the two vampire’s, two of his own, at his back come closer to him, feeling the animosity towards him. The conversation had taken a swift turn when she outright questioned his adoration for an Omega. That was when Castiel heard the slur in her voice. She was intoxicated.

“Of course,” Tatiyana told him defiantly. “All you elders seem to care about is comfort and sex rather than power. How will that help us in the long run? You almost killed one of our own because he simply laid a hand on her. You are being too swayed by a weak Omega. All of you are. Except Driad thankfully. He does not see the utility in having a pet. So, I do not have to worry about an infantile weak link in our house.” Castiel stiffened at the insinuation Y/N was his pet. Her eyes flashed behind him at the two vampires and she scoffed, losing her balance for a moment before snarking, “And you take wayward trash in way too easily. You are far too soft.”

Two of the orphans they’re speaking of mean to rush forward but Cas held up his hand.  
They stopped on a dime on his silent command. Cas claws emerged at the mention of Y/N and the insult of his nest, his shadow growing in anticipation of his transformation. This actually caused Tatiyana to take a step back, her eyes fixated on him.

Suddenly, Driad turned the corner with two more of his nest. And the tension in the air did not get past him. He stopped beside, evenly between Castiel and Tatiyana, who had now lowered her head in submission at his presence.

“It may be the inebriation, but I feel there is something in the air.”

Castiel did not miss a beat, his eyes boring into the beta vampire across from him, “You should keep your flock in line.”

Driad’s eyes were on Tatiaana now. “What is going on?” he demanded gravely.

Tatiyana would not meet his eyes.

Coolly, Castiel responded, “Tell her to remember who changed them and gave them eternal life. They seem to not appreciate it and take it for granted.” He did not need to elaborate on the rest of the conversation, the core of it not lost on Driad.

Driad’s eyes narrowed before his hand shot out and grasped the back of Tatiyana’s neck. “Do you have something to say? Don’t be shy on my account”

She shook her head, silent still, tears pricking her eyes.

“When I ask you a question, I expect an answer.”

Castiel was silent, watching the exchange.

Tatiyana finally muttered she thought the elders needed to focus less on their Omegas.

Driad’s eyes flicked to Castiel briefly before he demanded. “What should have my attention?”

Her voice cracked when she barely whispered, “Getting above humans.”

“You don’t think we are?” Driad asked, his grip tightening and she winced, but did not try to jerk away. “You don’t think it’s enough we hold positions in their governments, dictate their laws… all without their knowledge? That seems a little foolish on your part. You’re not looking at the bigger picture. And if you aren’t willing to, maybe you should go live on the street with those bums who are boasting about being free while feeding off drug addicts and dogs.”

For the first time Tatiyana met his eyes and pleaded, her voice slurring more than ever, “I don’t want to leave.”

Driad stared at her, the silence growing between them. Sighing, he let go of her neck and snapped, “You know insolence enrages me, Tatianya. Disrespect is another beast entirely. Get out of my sight.”

She left without another word, avoiding any eye contact with Castiel.

Turning to Castiel, Driad tried to apologize but Castiel cut him off, “That is not a good sign, Driad.”

Sighing, Driad stated, “I know.”

“Do not push her away any further. Go have a conversation with her. A meaningful one.”

“Of course,” Driad told him sincerely before Castiel made to leave.

<> <> <>

“You’re wearing… jeans.”

Castiel’s thighs were hugged by black fabric, his deep crimson dress shirt tucked into them. He was adjusting his cuffs when he shot you a hooded look, causing a small intake of breath at the intensity behind his gaze. He looked mouthwatering.

“I am. An astute observation, love.”

“I did not think you even owned a pair.”

A small smirk. “On occasion I do wear them.”

You moved forward, pressing yourself into him. Your hand slipped down his back, grinding ever so slightly. Castiel chuckled, lowering his hands, satisfied with his cuffs. He stilled your movement and you furrowed your brow ever so slightly.

Leaning in, he told you quietly, “You will have to behave for the night, and I promise you will be rewarded later. Tonight cannot start and end before we have even gone out. I am in need of a night out.”

You mumbled disappointed, pulling away from him. He yanked you back, planting a firm kiss on your lips. “You will have to perform a little too.”

Cocking an eyebrow, you half demanded, “Perform?”

<> <> <>

Dancing.

Castiel continuously surprised you.

His hands roamed, holding you close as the two of you grinded in the center of the dance floor at a night club. This club was special, one where humans could get in and live out their fetish with the vampire underground. It was extremely VIP, secret of course, to protect the space and the vampires inside it.

You were elated, the sensation between the two of you heightened at the adrenaline as you moved fluid with the other. He held you close, lips tracing lightly every so often on your skin before finding your mouth. His kisses were passionate, drawing you in. Not to mention, you could feel the high in the room, the humans on drugs. Their blood smelled different, pumped a different way. This was a whole new experience and it was driving you wild.

It lasted for hours it seemed and you never wanted it to end.

But of course, Castiel was approached by another elder. He stilled, his head turning towards their presence. You refrained from frowning as your head still swam with the ecstasy of the vibe of the room.

“Kedric.”

Your eyes ran up and down the older vampire, trying to hide the surprise in your expression. Castiel had not divulged much about the trouble brewing in his – well, now your – world. And Kedric had been mentioned as the maker of Einar. But, what Castiel had told you last was that he was not doing well. Maybe it was just the make of a vampire but Kedric seemed physically alright to you. Maybe that had been improved under Amira’s care.

You wanted to give them privacy and you touched Castiel’s arm lightly. “I should go touch up in the bathroom.” Castiel’s grip tightened on your arm and you pressed, “Just a moment. I will let you two speak in my absence.”

Castiel’s eyes flicked to Kedric before he let go of your arm.

The bathroom was not hard to find and your lipstick was still in place. You stalled still, wanting to give Castiel as much time as possible. Kedric could have wanted to discuss things with him that he could not – or would not feel comfortable – discuss in front of you.

When you had stalled enough, you walked out of the bathroom. Straight into the brick wall of a lanky looking human. He smelled awful. Not his body odor but his blood stank of addiction and poor self-care.

“Hey, you up for some fun?”

He was beta for sure or else he would have at least scented you as an Omega if he was an Alpha. And he for sure did not know you were a vampire, or he would not be so bold. “No.”

He ignored your body language, moving closer which pushed you further back, closer to trapping you at the wall. “Aw, come on. I’ll let you do anything.” He was swimming with a hard drug.

Through gritted teeth, you told him firmly, “I am not interested.”

Chuckling he said, “Seriously? The vamps in here get their rocks off all over the place. And you are one of the finest things I’ve ever seen.” His hand coiled up around your neck, his thumb caressing your jaw unsteadily. “Yes, you sure the fuck are.”

Short lived. When you slammed him up against the wall, he choked at the impact. Fangs bared, you growled, “If you do not get your hands off me, I will report you and get your ass banned from this club. Not to mention, my mate is really not going to like seeing some fucking lowlife trying to score with me.”

Slurring, fear etched in his features, he sputtered, “I am sorry, I didn’t know. I thought you were human!”

Digging your arm into his throat, causing him to choke a bit more, you glared at him for suspended moments before moving away suddenly. “Get the hell out of here!”

He stumbled away, trying to get away from you as quickly as possible.

You watched him weave through the crowd until you lost sight of him.

When a hand brushed your arm, dragging you from your intense stare, you rounded on them quickly, snarling, unable to help yourself.

You recoiled seeing Castiel stand there.

His eyes flashed at your reaction and demanded, “What is going on?”

That’s when he leaned in, inhaling on your neck deeply. Great.

“What is going on?” he asked more firmly, eyes flashing over the crowd around you accusingly.

“I handled it. Don’t worry about it.”

Castiel was not quelled. “Tell me where they are, Y/N,” he said in a low voice.

Swallowing, you shrugged, “I told him to get lost. Last I saw was him dashing through the crowd with his tail tucked between his legs after I may or may not have choked him out a little.”

Castiel’s nostrils flared at your outright refusal to point him out.

Moving closer, hands on his chest, you stated, “If I see him again, I’ll let you know. But I really think he left, Cas.” Castiel peered down his nose, studying your face, trying to catch if there was any dishonesty. Hand snaking down his abdomen, his breath hitched when your hand brushed his cock. “Can we go back to dancing?”

It took him a few moments, but his hand wrapped around your wrist, pulling you back towards the dancefloor.

<> <> <>

She smiled as he held her close. A genuine smile.

Their lips met and the male held her close. And nothing about that embrace and kiss was anything less than passion.

Sam stood watching Y/N and her Alpha. He had followed them from their house. He was alone, he did not trust to tell Dean yet. He had not even told Dean he was leaving the country because that would have raised too many questions. He had had a gut feeling that something was off about Y/N’s situation, far more than just being taken by any old Alpha.

And he had been right.

He had been approached by a male and when he noticed the fangs, Sam had instinctively reached for his knife.

That was when he realized the male was intoxicated and stumbled back, hissing at him that he was just trying to show Sam a good time and was wondering why he was outside the club and not inside.

Sam stumbled through an apology, still on edge, stating that he had been startled.

The vampire had wandered off, Sam’s eyes trained not only on their back but along the alley as well, thinking it was a ruse. When no one came out to attack him, he realized what type of club Y/N had gone into.

He had discarded his weapons, much against his instinct, in the alley in a place he could easily retrieve them from later. He knew he would be patted down when he tried to enter the club. He had last moment unbuttoned the first two buttons at his collar, exposing some of his chest. Trying to look the part of a wanton human.

His stomach had sank the moment Y/N picked up a goblet full of blood. from a waiter at the bar and took a long drink. Up until that point he had hoped that perhaps Y/N had been drawn in by the idea, maybe this had just been a weird fantasy for her and she was still human.

But, Y/N was a vampire.

No wonder she would not give her location. It was not only to protect her Alpha but her as well from Sam and Dean.

He had half a mind to confront her but knew ultimately that was foolish. Especially in this setting.

And when they left the club and he saw how her mate held her, her cheerful laugh… that pushed him further away.

How could he tell Dean without this ending terribly?


	12. Chapter 12

You were alone for the first time since Geteye’s mate was attacked. Well, not alone completely. Domizio and a few other of Castiel’s nest were on the grounds, he would not leave you alone completely. But it felt lonely without Castiel there with you.

The cello called to you and you were trying your hand at a simple beginner’s practice piece. Playing it made you feel closer to Castiel.

At the other end of the house, Domizio was speaking with Marcus, who was in charge of the security cameras for now.

Mid-sentence, he stopped, seeing movement on the grounds outside on the cameras.

His hand was on the alarm system in a moment, the sound piercing the silence in the mansion.

He knew damn well Castiel’s phone would go off simultaneously.

<> <> <>

The room stank of death, the walls caked with blood and guts. Einar had been here for sure, Castiel knew, they had tracked him to this place. But they were too late. He was already long gone. By the state of the bodies in the room and the smell, it had been days at least.

“Fuck,” Azriel snapped, breaking the silence in the room. He stepped over a corpse, coming closer to Castiel and Amira.

Castiel sighed heavily, eyes running over the destruction in the room for the umpteenth time. The brutality of it…

When he opened his mouth to speak, he was cut off with a loud chirping. It only took him a second to realize his phone was alerting him that the house alarms were going off.

“Y/N,” he uttered, horrified before locking eyes with Amira and Azriel. “He’s at my house.”

Azriel’s face dropped and Castiel was already past him, racing for the door.

<> <> <>

The alarm system went off, causing a screech when your hand holding the cello bow slipped. Craning your neck, you looked to the parlor door, frightened. You remained as calm as you could as you set the cello aside with care. Your hands still shook though, knowing that alarm would not go off without reason. You did not know where Domizio or the others were in relation to you.

Heart hammering, you inched towards the door to the parlor. Someone was in your home and considering the size of it, you had no idea where they might be.

The entrance hall was empty. Your socks muffled the sound of your footsteps. Eyes peeled, you kept your ears open for any indication of where the intruders might be.

A figure blindsided you, slamming you into the wall and you let out a shout of pain with the impact. You kicked them off of you with a grunt before jumping back up and sprinting back to the parlor. Your mind racing, you thought of all the windows to escape from. Or the tools by the fireplace.

You raced for the fireplace, grabbing out a fire poker and whipped around to face the assailant.

They barreled into the room, baring their teeth and your stomach dropped realizing it was another vampire.

Where was Domizio?

Rushing you, the vampire meant to kill. You dodged and bashed them in the back with the fire poker hard. Swiftly, you kicked the back of their knee, causing them to collapse. You barely let them roll over before bringing the fire poker down and impaling it through their head.

It was not cutting the head off but it seemed to do the trick.

Panting, you towered over the corpse.

“Well… that was easy,” you said out loud to yourself, surprised.

“I’d say,” a voice sounded behind you.

Turning quickly, you faced a tall, blonde man. A vampire you presumed based on the other intruder. His features were almost fairy-like, all angles. He set you on edge, even though you could sense he was not an Alpha.

He was casually leaning against the doorway, arms crossed. His moss colored eyes were fixated on you, sizing you up. He looked intrigued. You were tense on the other hand, staring back directly.

“I take it you’re the lady of the house,” he finally spoke again.

“Who the hell are you?”

An amused smirk. “Not very polite. Shocking considering how annoyingly mannered Castiel is. Perhaps he just needs to break you in a little bit more though.”

Your nostrils flared at the insult.

“I am not going to ask you again,” you told him firmly, sounding braver than you felt.

Straightening up, he told you, “I suppose it would be cordially to introduce myself, Y/N, considering I know you are already. I am sure you’ve heard of me given the reputation and all.” He smiled, “Einar. Pleasure.”

That is what you were afraid of. You needed to act quickly, be on your toes. Of course he showed up when Castiel was gone.

Outwardly, you were calm. “Well, you are not disappointing, I’ll say that. You are every bit as pretentious as I have heard.”

Chuckling, he took a step towards you and you instinctively took one back. It only made him smile wider. Even though he frightened you to no end, you knew he was underestimating the hell out of you. He thought you were just a timid Omega. You needed the element of surprise.

“Come now, Y/N. I am not going to hurt you. I just want to talk.”

“Bullshit.”

Suddenly you heard a shout from outside the room. Domizio was calling for you, somewhere at least close now. Einar was on edge hearing his voice.

It was only a moment where you and Einar locked eyes before you turned in a fluid motion. You did not make it to the window though before his hands were on you, yanking you back violently.

“Smart idea, the window. I don’t think I want to face that giant brute,” he told you, holding tight. “We can go together. Have your master follow, I know he’ll come looking for you. What do you think of that?”

Your response was slamming your head back into his face.

He roared in pain, tossing you onto the ground behind him. You rolled across the ground, gasping with the impact when you stilled. You did not hesitate though, pushing through the pain, to jump up and take him. You went for the fireplace again. The fire poker was nowhere near it but you had another thing in mind.

As soon as your hand touched the silver relic, you whimpered, it burning your skin on contact. Gritting your teeth you whirled around, arm swinging with the momentum. You had sensed him right behind you and the heavy metal crashed into the side of his skull. He dropped to the ground like a fly upon impact but you did not relent.

Each blow to his face was burning his skin as you ignored the raging pain in your own hand. You were not going to let him live, not after all the damage he had caused. And he was sure as hell not taking you away.

You were yanked away from the body. Instinctively, you flailed, crying out in anger, ready to attack this assailant as well. The silver was tugged from your hand and above the roar in your ears you heard your name. A familiar voice.

Chest heaving, you pulled away from the grip and turned on them.

Domizio was sitting there on the ground by you, staring at you intensely. The left side of his face was bleeding, a deep cut in the cheek. His hands were already bruising.

The two of you sat there suspended as you slowly let your breathing come back down.

Cautiously, Domizio asked, “Are you alright?”

That was when you remembered the pain in your hand and you slowly uncurled your fingers, wincing at the burned skin. Your hand was bleeding, a few blisters formed.

He was near you instantaneously, examining your hand.

“Shit,” he muttered.

“Are there any more left?” you asked barely above a gasp, trying to distract yourself.

“No,” Domizio answered immediately. “We need to treat this. Now.”

Helping you to your feet, he told you sincerely, “Castiel won’t be pleased. But, he’s sure going to be proud. He chose you well, even if it was unintentional.”

“Thanks?”

“That was a compliment,” Domizio told you and you let out a strangled chuckle as you left the room. “The house is on lockdown until he comes back. He has the codes to turn them off.”

Limping with him, the two of you made your way down the hallway.

Halfway up the staircase towards your bed chambers, you asked, “Did anyone…”

“Marcus.”

Your heart sank. “Oh,” was all you could get out.

“He fought bravely,” Domizio told you stiffly as you turned down the hallway.

You took this in, thinking of the danger everyone had been in.

One of the other vampires, Delilah, met the two of you, having been searching for you. Domizio greeted her as you winced. Domizio ordered her to fetch a first aid kit and a bottle of whiskey. At the mention of it, tears were pricking your eyes now at the immense pain in your hand. Your adrenaline was wearing off and it was all you were focusing on now.

A low sob left your mouth involuntarily and Domizio moved quicker towards the bathroom.

“Sorry,” you apologized, tearfully. “It just really fucking hurts.”

“I can imagine,” Domizio told you sincerely before turning the water on and placing your burnt hand underneath the cool water. You whimpered and he apologized, “I’m sorry. It needs to cool down.”

Deliliah was back quickly and Domizio first went for the alcohol. “Take a long swig,” he ordered you.

You did not hesitate to do so.

As you were preoccupied, he removed your hand and began rubbing Vaseline on it gently. You shut your eyes tightly, gritting your teeth before taking another long swig from the bottle.


	13. Chapter 13

There was only a brief conversation you had to convince Castiel you were okay. He was not entirely convinced in the slightest but had hung up the phone regardless to focus on driving. He had been delayed by the sunlight, which had only served to fray his nerves more. You could not say you were doing much better without him.

Delilah was keeping an eye on you and your hand. You wanted to get up but Domizio insisted you stay in bed until Castiel returned. He of course did not order you to do so but you caught the concern in his voice and knew it was best. Castiel would prefer that you rest too.

You felt him before you heard or saw him. Sitting up in your bed, you listened to him rushing up the stairs as Domizio filled him in as quickly as he could.

The door burst open and you stared at him, your mouth falling open slightly.

“Y/N,” he breathed relieved, collapsing next to the bed and pulling you to him.

The electricity between the two of you was as strong as ever. Your body relaxed feeling him close, feeling his touch. You never wanted to leave him. The stubble of his cheek against your own and his warm embraced released the tension you had been holding ever since the attack. You inhaled shakily, wrapping your own arms around him briefly forgetting your injury until you squeezed and winced in pain.

Pulling away, Castiel held your wrist to examine the bandages there. His thumb traced across your palm, his eyes swimming with rage at the sight of you hurt.

Your other hand rested softly on his cheek, directing his attention back to you.

“It’ll heal,” you told him softly.

“That’s not the point,” he told you irritated. Hi thumb again traced your wrist below the bandages, sorrow in his expression. Sighing, heavily, he said, “You were not safe.”

“I was though,” you tried. “I had all of them here with me and myself. Of course it would have been better if you were here. But – ”

“It could have been worse,” Castiel interjected. He half stammered, “I mean, what if there had been more of them? What if you had not been as able as you are – ”

“But I am!” you tried again. “Can’t we just – ”

“What if it had been Einar that had found you and he killed you?”

“But he didn’t! I killed him!” you exasperated, wanting desperately just to have him hold you tight. “I don’t want to worry about what ifs. I want to cherish now!”

Castiel froze, looking stricken by your comment, staring at you with disbelief.

He was stalling far too much.

“Please!” you told him.

His eyes were no longer on you but on Domizio, the shock gone and replaced by anger.

“She killed Einar?” he half yelled. “Pray tell why the hell that was omitted!”

Shifting, Domizio met his gaze. “I thought it was best kept a secret until you returned home, sir. So we could discuss it privately.”

Castiel let out an affronted snort, “You forget yourself, Domizio. That is definitely something I should have been informed of. It is not your place to make those decisions!”

To your surprise, Domizio was remaining calm in the face of Castiel’s rage. Rightful rage, you agreed. You had been unaware he had not shared that detail with Castiel. Why?

“Forgive me, sir, but it is my duty to protect the mistress when you are away. And I did not think it wise that anyone other than yourself should know that detail until you had decided what to do with it,” Domizio explained. “How do you think the others will react to the fact your Omega killed the enemy they’ve all been hunting for months? Gratitude is probably going to be the last thing on their minds. Questions will be first. If they found out she had been a hunter…”

This is where he trailed off, leaving the mind to wander from there.

Castiel was silent, letting that sink in. You had not considered that angle either. What if they did react negatively to that? Of course they would, you thought to yourself foolishly. You could not imagine them being too keen on the fact an ex hunter had been brought into their midst and into their inner circles.

Quietly, Domizio added, “Please forgive my insolence, if that is what it is being interpreted as. That was not my intention. My only goal was to keep her safe, as well as you in extension. I did not want any of the others that were with you to overhear our conversation.”

Castiel bowed his head with a sigh, still holding tightly to your hand. He squeezed ever so slightly as he continued his silence.

Cocking your head to try to catch his eye, you said quietly, “He has a point… I think.”

“I should have been here.” He raised his head, swallowing sharply. “You never should have been put in that position in the first place.”

To Domizio, he admitted, “You are right. It would not have been good for that to get around before I had time to speak to everyone myself.”

Domizio gave a stiff nod, only the fleeting look of emotion on his face which you could tell he was satisfied with the confirmation of his actions.

Castiel fell silent again, looking deep in thought, his brow creased.

“For the time being, I think it is best if we go to the summer house. It is almost time anyway,” he stated.

“State side?” you asked, excitement laced in your tone.

You closed your mouth when you saw the look in his eyes, as if he was immediately regretting even suggesting it. He ran his eyes over your face and you could sense his discomfort with the idea.

Thickly, he said, “Yes. State side.”

Doing your best to hide the elation you felt at being back there, you laid still, letting Castiel run his hand over your hair before laying down and giving you a soft kiss on your forehead.

“I will start the preparations,” Domizio sounded from behind Castiel.

Pulling away slightly from you, Castiel commented, “Azriel is downstairs with Amira. They are with the bodies. Discretion for now.”

“Noted. I will not answer any questions regarding the circumstances beyond what is necessary,” Domizio said over his shoulder as he walked towards the door to the bedroom to give the two of you privacy.

As soon as you were alone, Castiel kicked his shoes off and crawled into bed with you. You melted into his embrace, laying your head onto his chest. His hold was tight, peppering kisses on your head.

“I am so glad you are safe, Y/N. I never want to lose you.” You nuzzled in closer, inhaling his scent. You never wanted to leave his embrace.

A soft chuckle left his mouth and you pulled away to look up at him. “What?”

Another soft kiss to your forehead. “I am just overwhelmed that you managed to do what an entire coven of vampires were not able to do.”

Honestly, you told him, “Einar underestimated me.”

“He sure did, my love.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Something is going wrong across the pond,” Dean greeted Sam entering the lounge of the bunker. He tossed Sam a beer before cracking his own open. “Something bad.”

“What is it?” Sam asked, immediately worried for Y/N. It had been a couple months since he had returned from Italy. He had still not told Dean what he had seen or what he knew.

“Vamps going off according to Ketch.”

“I thought you didn’t want anything to do with Ketch anymore?” Sam responded, bringing the bottle to his lips.

“He’s good for some things,” Dean waved him off. “There’s infighting and there’s rogue ones – not that they’re not all rogue.” Sam winced when Dean said this but it went unnoticed by Dean. “But I guess they’re fighting back against their leadership or whatever they have. Can’t believe they have their own government system. But I guess they have had a lot of time to set that up. I – ”

“I’m sorry,” Sam interjected. “But what does that have to do with us?”

“Ketch said one of the vamps, who they got all this info from, said they have people here doing the same thing as over there now. Trying to implement chaos.”

“And they believed this vamp?” Sam asked slowly, narrowing his eyes, wary.

Dean caught the implication and returned, “Yes. This vamp had recorded conversations. This is bad, Sammy They are going around turning a bunch of people.”

“Turning? Seems counterproductive to their food supply,” Sam commented.

“Exactly what I said,” Dean told him. “but their monsters. Thinking aren’t their strong suit.”

Biting back a comment, thinking again of Y/N, Sam said, “So what is the plan?”

“Dunno,” Dean shrugged. “Just got off the phone with Ketch. Still trying to digest it. I mean, what would make them do this?”

“Who knows? Like you said… monsters.”

It felt like there was cement in Sam’s stomach. What if there were hunters after Y/N right now? He had half a mind to contact her but knew he had no way how, which only made this news worse.

<> <> <>

A few days later, Sam’s phone rang. Against his better judgment, since he did not recognize or have the number in his contacts, he answered the phone.

“Sam?”

What in the hell? Sam thought to himself shocked. How did she seem to know he needed to talk to her?

“Hey, Y/N,” he said, clearing his throat uncomfortably. “How’s it going?”

He was trying to sound normal. Apparently, it was not working.

“Fine. How are you doing? Did I catch you at a bad time…?”

Backtracking quickly, Sam said, “No, no. Of course not. Just surprised to hear from you is all. Happy. But surprised.”

“Sam,” she said simply with a knowing tone.

Sighing heavily, Sam’s mind raced trying to decide what to say to handle this.

“Have you thought more about coming home?” He asked.

It was Y/N’s turn to sigh. “Sam, I told you that I can’t yet.”

“Yet?”

“Don’t get your hopes up. Not sure I can get it to work in your lifetime.” Sam let out a half laugh, rubbing his mouth. She apologized, “Sorry. Bad joke.”

“Little hard to not get my hopes up though. You haven’t been home in almost a year.”

“We are going to be stateside,” Y/N said, and Sam stilled. “Not anywhere near home but stateside nonetheless.”

Sam jumped in quick, “Where? We can meet you.”

“Not a good idea. I just wanted to let you know and check in with you guys.”

“Y/N. I know,” Sam blurted, his anxiety getting the better of him.

She was slow to ask, “Know what?”

“I saw you. And him. In Naples.”

The other end of the phone was deadly silent. Sam closed his eyes, annoyed with himself. He was the one to usually handle things with grace and that had been impulsive and stupid. He was afraid she had hung up. Or would hang up.

“Y/N?”

She was breathless when she asked, “You tracked me down?”

“Of course I did. Did you expect me not to?”

“Sam, I told you to stay away!”

She sounded upset. Rightfully so, he supposed.

“I know you did,” Sam told her. “But I couldn’t rest easy unless I saw with my own two eyes that you were really okay. And I know that you were, so I let it rest.”

Silence again.

“And… you know.”

“Yes.”

“Does Dean know?”

“No, I didn’t tell him. I don’t know how he’s going to react or even how to start telling him. Especially with this vamp problem that’s rising up?”

“Vamp problem?”

“The civil war or whatever you’ve got going on over there is bleeding over here. There are mass turnings. What is going on?”

Y/N paused before saying, “You shouldn’t have to worry about it anymore, Sam.”

Sam asked, “What do you mean?”

“It’s been dealt with.”

“Meaning? Because it sure as hell is still an issue here. Dean was just telling me about it a couple days ago.”

“It should die down soon,” Y/N sighed. “The leader is gone. I killed him.”

Sam’s mouth fell open and he stammered, “Are you okay?”

“Been better for sure but yes.”

Running his hand through his hair, Sam shot a look over his shoulder, keeping an eye out for Dean. He cleared his throat again, “And you’re sure that’s going to stop it all?”

“Well, no,” Y/N admitted. “I was told many killed here were top members but others are still out there running around or have gone into hiding. Which is why I was calling to tell you about us going stateside. Just so you could at least know what continent I am on. Cas doesn’t think it is safe for us to be here until this is done for good. Especially me… having done the deed. He doesn’t know how the other vampires are going to react either if they find out I was a hunter.”

“Cas?” Sam questioned, knowing she had slipped up.

“Yes… Cas.”

“Hmm,” was all Sam said in response.

“If you aren’t safe, you should be here. In the bunker. With us.”

Y/N did not hesitate to shoot him down. “He won’t go for it and you know why.”

Trying to argue and get her to see reason, Sam said, “The bunker is the safest place, Y/N. And you know it. I would feel better – ”

“Sam, please,” She cut him off. “It’s not the time yet and I feel safe wherever Cas is.”

Unbeknownst to Y/N, Castiel was listening down the hallway. He had taken to the shower when she moved to call Sam, trying to give them some privacy. He was trying to let go of his rock hard grip on her movement and existence, she had proven herself more than capable to handle herself – not that he would ever let that happen again willingly. But, he had left the shower and heard her still talking, so he waited.

Even though he had all the reason in the world to trust her, he was still cautious. He was relieved to her Y/N refuse Sam to go meet them, albeit the fact she had accidentally given his name away. She was ever loyal to him though.

He moved quietly to go back to their bedroom.

When she joined him again, he could still sense some tension within her.

Y/N did not wait long to tell him, “He wanted me to come home immediately.”

“And?” Castiel feigned innocence.

Y/N looked at him and said, “I obviously told him it was out of the question.”

“Good,” Castiel responded simply.

She looked guilty before admitting quietly, “I did make a mistake.” Castiel cocked an eyebrow expectantly, waiting for her to continue. “He knows your name now.”

This confession only made his trust for her grow. She was comfortable admitting her mistakes to him and looking to him for guidance.

“It could be worse,” Castiel responded simply. Y/N’s brows furrowed in confusion and he gave her a small smirk. “You could have given away the location.”

Rolling her eyes, Y/N came closer to him. “Please give me more credit than that.”

“There is nothing I would not give to you, love.”

Her response was wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him to her, their lips meeting.


	15. Chapter 15

“I’ve always wanted to come here,” you said for the umpteenth time as you climbed into one of the seats for the Ferris Wheel at Pier 51.

As he came in after you, Castiel asked, “You were not here when the Winchesters were?”

The attendant closed the door of the chair and the ride resumed to allow more passengers to get on.

Shaking your head, you told him, “No… I thought you knew that.”

“I never asked.”

“Oh…” you shifted. “If I had been, I probably would have pieced together quicker why you had a bone to pick with me. And them.”

“’A bone to pick’?”

“For lack of a better term.”

After a few beats, Castiel said, “Well, I am glad I am granting that wish for you.”

Reaching across the chair, you grasped his hand, “You have granted me much.”

Castiel squeezed back affectionately.

You let out a small gasp when you looked out the window and saw how high up you were.

With a simper, Castiel asked, “After everything, you are afraid of a little fall?”

“Far more than ‘a little’,” you commented, trying to not focus on the windows anymore. Attempting to distract yourself, you commented, “So… with both houses that I have seen, you have a taste. Close to the water.”

“Close,” Castiel agreed with a nod. But not too close to not be able to retreat into the mountains if need be.” He added with a cock of his head, “By the way, I only have two houses. If you were insinuating I was keeping something from you.”

Smiling, you said, “Right. Of course. I just assumed your wealth had no end.”

“Cheeky.”

“Always,” you returned. Adjusting your dress, not missing that Castiel’s gaze moved to your legs his eyes flashing, you pointed out, “Well, it is not that quick back to the house. It is an hour at least. And that is in good traffic.”

Castiel made to shift across the chair to sit next to you and you gasped, putting your hand up to stop him. He stopped, halfway out of his seat, cocking an eyebrow. “No. You’ll throw it off balance. We are supposed to sit on either side to keep it even. I don’t want to tip.” Reluctantly, Castiel sat back down. “Thank you.”

You could tell his feathers were ruffled by you refusing to let him touch you and you would have to make it up to him later.

Exhaling, Castiel stated, “Thankfully we never have to deal with rush hour here since we always come in summer. And the sun does not set until after nine.”

“Thankfully,” you agreed. Reaching across the ride, you promised, “I’ll lay out for you to explore to your heart’s content when we get back home. Without the dress of course.”

“As if that was optional,” Castiel responded, reclining back, his arms spread across the back of the seat.

You craved to be back in your bed.

<> <> <>

Your ache over the course of the night had reached a peak, after running your foot up his leg, teasing him between his legs. Castiel had grown impatient with your debauchery and had leaned across the table, telling you in a low whisper, “I am going to have you writhing beneath me.”

Panting, you rode Castiel, hands planted on his chest. Your fingers dug in as you took inch by inch, over and over, breasts bouncing with each movement. Castiel’s hands ran up and down your sides, gripping blindly.

He sat up, driving up into you, taking over. Your arms wrapped around his shoulders, a moan escaping your lips. The coil in your core grew taut, as he laid sloppy kisses along your jawline, coming to your mouth and biting at your bottom lip. Tongue sliding past the others, you held each other close, chasing euphoria.

Drowning in satisfaction, the two of you collapsed onto the bed. The sheets were wrapped haphazardly around you, your inner thighs wet.

Castiel wrapped you up close, tracing lazy circles along your skin.

“My love,” he whispered, kissing your forehead gently.

<> <> <>

You were lost in your thoughts again. Sitting on a chair on your bedroom balcony, your robe was loosely tied as you sat drinking your feast, bathed in moonlight. Your time spent at your home in Leavenworth had passed quickly, traveling and exploring the area over the last couple of weeks. You were having fun but…

But your mind continued to wander to Kansas. Your last conversation with Sam.

Castiel’s sigh drew you from your thoughts and you looked over your shoulder at him concerned.

“You have been off since that conversation with the Winchesters.”

“Sam,” you corrected.

“Sam,” Castiel stated. “I can feel it and I can see it in your face.”

“I was thinking about them,” you admitted, looking back down at your cup before bringing it to your lips.

Castiel sat beside you, resting his elbows on his thighs, facing you. Your eyes trailed down his bare torso. He was only in bottoms, having thrown them on after your latest tousle in the bed. If he noticed your lingering stare, he pretended not to.

“There is no harm in that,” he told you. “I just worry about your happiness is all.”

Chewing on how to say what you wanted to say, you took another drink. Castiel was watching you intensely.

“Y/N.” His tone was a command to speak.

“I am close. To them. In proximity I mean.”

Castiel ran his hand through his hair and exhaled sharply. “It always comes back to this.”

Exasperated, you placed your cup down on the side table next to you. You tried, “Castiel, you can’t keep me locked away forever.” Castiel looked offended by this insinuation but you pressed on. “A year is a drop in the bucket to you and seems extremely short. But it feels like forever to me. It’s forever to them. Again, I am not trying to shit on your pain and anger towards them. But I am unhappy.”

“Unhappiness will fade with time perhaps,” Castiel said. Before you could protest, he added, “Why can’t phone calls be enough? Why can you not be satisfied with that? Even skyping would be okay. Then you could visit and be out of harm’s way at the same time.”

“You have seen me handle myself.”

His voice was tight, “That is not to be a normalcy.”

“I am not fragile, Castiel,” you protested.

With a huff, he told you, “I am quite aware of that. I just do not like it being tested.”

“I have been tested far more than that by bigger things that go bump in the night.”

Castiel flinched at that. He was quiet for a couple moments, staring at you and your fiery eyes, your jaw set tight.

“I am sorry you didn’t get an Omega that would just roll over. But you’re stuck with me,” you muttered, collapsing back against the seat when he would not say anything else. Your gaze was focused on the trees surrounding the property, tears pricking at your eyes.

Castiel was off his chair and kneeling next to yours in a second. “Stuck is the last word I would use. ‘Blessed’ is more fitting.”

You swallowed waiting for him to continue.

“Y/N.” His voice rumbled deep in his chest. “Look at me.”

Meeting his eyes, you saw their fierceness as he stared you down. You had the urge to look away, instantaneously intimidated by his stare, but knew it would irritate him more than appease.

“I trust you.” He kissed the back of your hand. “Alright? I trust you are loyal. I trust you are true. And I trust you are more than capable of handling yourself in danger. It is everyone else that I do not trust to stand by you.”

Not missing a beat, you questioned, “Even Domizio?”

“Do not be cheeky,” Castiel warned and your small smirk faded. “I am being serious. It is against every one of my instincts to allow you to go freely into a hunter’s den. It should be against all of yours as well.” He paused, gauging your reaction. You kept your mouth shut, waiting for him to make his point. “But, if it will put you at ease… and make you happy… because I cannot stand seeing you upset… once – and I mean once –” He saw the relief and excitement at his words already lifting you out of your seat and he pressed, “If they lay a finger on you. I will tear them apart. There are no more chances for them.”

You flung yourself out of the chair into his arms, your lips crashing into his. Castiel reacted in kind, his hand on the side of your face.

His lips brushing yours, he pleaded, “Please do not let me regret it."


	16. Chapter 16

“Little late,” Sam teased the moment you walked into the bar. He was beaming, beside himself to see you. His hug was warm and tight. You cringed in the slightest, your mind going to Castiel scenting him later on you.

Facing Dean, you felt the demeanor change instantly between the two of them. His smile did not reach his eyes as he said, “Hey champ.”

“Hey,” you greeted, accepting the hug.

“Long time.”

“I know,” you said, giving him a guilty look. “I’m sorry. It’s…. complicated.”

Sitting in the booth, Dean said, “So, I’ve heard. An Alpha swiped you at the gas station.” You forced a small, uncomfortable smile. Dean gestured at the drink on the table for you and you thanked him, taking a drink. “Seems a little too protective if you ask me. Keeping you hidden away. On another damn continent for that matter.”

You shifted in the booth and shrugged. “Alphas do get territorial. Not that that is an excuse for not even letting me call for a long time.”

“Damn straight,” Dean remarked. “We thought you were fucking dead.”

“I know. I know and I’m sorry. I wanted to call sooner, I really did. And I wanted to come visit.”

“But he wouldn’t let you.”

You nodded. “To keep me safe.”

“From us?”

You nodded again.

“And yet he let you come out tonight? By yourself?”

“Dean,” Sam cut in.

“No, it’s fine,” you assured Sam. “He… I’ve gained his trust now. It’s taken time but we are that point.” You paused before adding, “Plus… the complications may be solved?”

“Hmm,” was all Dean said to that, eyeing you.

The waitress interrupted, bringing their food. Your eyes widened when you saw what she brought Sam. “A burger?”

“Special occasion,” Sam joked, picking it up, flashing a smile, before taking a big bite.

“Do you want to order anything besides the drink?” the waitress asked you.

Shaking your head, you said, “Oh, no thank you. I am fine. I’ll probably order another drink when I get done with this one.”

The waitress nodded before walking off. Attention back on them, you said, “So, same old shit?”

“How did you know?” Dean asked drily. You snorted and he added, “Well, it’s been a bit of a stretch since we’ve picked up on anything. Besides that whole vampire shit that’s going down.”

You stiffened at this and you felt Sam tense next to you too. Clearing your throat, you asked, trying to sound calm, “What vampire shit?”

Dean’s eyebrows rose and he asked, “Surprised you haven’t heard of it. Are you even keeping your ear to the ground at all?” You forced yourself to shake your head. “The vamps are turning people. It started over in Europe and now it’s come over here. You should watch out for yourself, Y/N. I don’t like that you didn’t know that was going on. Do you have any contact with any hunters over there?”

“No.”

He did not look impressed. “You should come clean to your Alpha about what you used to do. And tell him about it because it’s weird.”

You and Sam exchanged a look. You were looking at him expectantly, him looking at you in guilt. You were starting to think Dean had no idea what had really happened to you. If he did, he would know that your Alpha was a vampire.

Pushing his plate away, Dean pointed at the two of you and demanded, “Alright, cut the shit. What is going on?”

“What do you mean?” you asked honestly.

“With you. You disappear for a year and then show back up. Sam seems way less surprised by the whole situation than he should be. You both are casual about it. And whatever just happened between the two of you right now.”

Sam was staring at the table now and you knew then for sure Dean had not been filled in. He was apparently not going to help with the situation right now.

Sighing, feeling your heart start to pound, you looked away from him back at Dean. “We’ve been talking?”

Dean shot Sam an accusatory look. “You’ve been talking?”

“You didn’t tell him?” You inquired, already knowing the answer.

“Didn’t tell me what?”

You turned to face Sam more fully, who was looking guilty. “How much did you not tell him?”

Tightly, Sam admitted, “Pretty much all of it.”

“All of what?” Dean demanded again.

“My Alpha…. He isn’t human.”

Dean straightened up, staring at you across the table. His gaze was piercing, and you felt fear creeping up your spine. He had never looked at you like that. Is this what it felt like being on the other end of a hunter when you were the one being hunted?

“Let me guess… I’m piecing together you’re not anymore either.”

“No.” Your voice was small.

“What are you?”

“Vampire.”

It was tense, you could hear your heartbeat in your ears, blocking everything else out as you just waited for Dean to say something. Anything.

His first words surprised you.

“I’m sorry.”

Shifting, you told him, “You don’t have to be.”

“I wouldn’t wish that on anyone. To turn into… anything other than human. Especially you.”

“I’ve adjusted. Really. He treats me well. More than well. I promise.”

Dean did not look convinced, but he did not argue about it. You leaned in closer before asking, “Are you okay?”

It took him a few moments, but Dean nodded, reaching for his food again. His eyes locked with yours and he said, “Of course. You’re family. It’s just… going to take time.”

“Well. I have an abundance of that now.”

His small laugh cracked the tension in the room and you smiled, feeling Sam loosen up next to you too.

“Anyway,” you told him. “I had heard about that. Just didn’t know that ideology had spread so far. But, I can assure you it’ll be ending soon.”

“How can you know that?” Dean asked solemnly.

“The head was cut off the snake,” is all you offered him. “I promise.”

<> <> <>

Sam had run to get your sheets off your old bed. He insisted, admitting that they had not touched your room since you had left. Everything had been left in the same spot, they had treated the room as if you had died, kept it immortalized. There was dust all over your things. Your heart had ached for the things you had left behind. Your books, your trinkets, your clothing… it was all still there, waiting for you.

The bed was stripped, and you sat on it, taking in the room quietly. It was so small compared to the room you now shared with Castiel.

You heard movement down the hall and turned your head towards the door. Dean appeared in the doorway and stopped momentarily, looking caught off guard that you had heard him.

“Forgot about the perks,” he tried to joke, stepping further into the room. He gestured at his ear and added, “Thought I was being quiet.”

You gave him a small smile and said, “You were probably. Just not quiet enough.”

Chuckling, Dean put his hands in his pockets and said, “Apparently not.”

Looking back at your wall, you pointed at the posters you had hung up. “God, I can’t imagine having these up now at my place. Castiel is such a stickler for interior design.”

“Sounds like he’s boring.” He was closer now, standing behind you.

“That is the furthest from the truth. He’s just—”

You were cut off by a prick in your shoulder and you tried to pull away gasping, but Dean reached around, holding you tight. You fought him off in seconds, but it was already done. He had injected you with something. You immediately fell ill, your chest tightening.

“Dean?” you asked uncertainly.

He had left your side and was in front of you now. You could make out the syringe that he tossed carelessly onto the floor next to him. He was two, a double vision. But you could clearly see the cold expression on his face. You tried to stand but found you could not, collapsing to the floor. Your stomach was in knots, painful.

“Dean?’ you gasped, reaching out but instead of a helpful hand, you only found empty air.

His voice sounded far off. “It won’t kill you, Y/N. You know that. Just weakens you.”

Squeezing your eyes shut tight, you tried to block out the light in the room. You felt so ill. His voice was grating. Nausea overwhelmed you, sweat pooling on your forehead. What had he done to you?

He answered as if he had read your thoughts. “Dead man’s blood.”

“Why?” you croaked, looking up at him.

His expression was cold. “Vamps aren’t just killing anymore. They’re turning people.”

Gasping out, you tried to reason with him, “That ended. I killed Einar.”

“Who?”

“Their leader. I killed him. He broke into our house while Cas was gone.”

“It may have ended where you are, Y/N. But it is still going on here. And innocent people are getting hurt. I can’t trust what you say about it ending.”

Your eyelids fluttered, losing consciousness. “I’m doing this for everyone’s good,” was the last thing you heard before you passed out.


	17. Chapter 17

Dean walked back into Y/N’s room to find Sam putting the new sheets on her bed.

“Took me forever to locate these,” he told Dean. “I didn’t think Y/N would want to wait for the other ones to wash and dry. It’s late.”

Cocking an eyebrow, Dean pointed out, “It’s nighttime, Sam. She’s a vamp.”

Sam gave a sheepish laugh, realizing Dean was true. He shimmied the pillow into its case as he said, “Right. Still getting used to that. Well, she’ll have these for whenever she goes to bed then.”

Dean stepped further into the room. “Speaking of… why didn’t you tell me the two of you had been talking?”

Stopping, Sam stood up straight to face him. Shrugging, he told Dean honestly, “I didn’t know how.”

“You didn’t know how?” Dean asked incredulously. “’Hey Dean. I located Y/N. You know, our friend – damn near family – that’s been missing. Isn’t that great?’ How’s that? You couldn’t have said that, Sam?”

“Dean, I—”

“No, let me guess. It’s more complicated than that. You knew she was a vamp and that’s why you couldn’t – wouldn’t – tell me.”

Throwing his arms out, Sam asked exasperated, “How do I start a conversation with that?”

“I just gave you a suggestion of what you should’ve done,” Dean retorted. “It could’ve been a whole lot better than having her show up out of the blue and throwing everything on me at once. That’s how.”

Sam lifted his hand to his mouth, averting his eyes. At loss for words, he moved his hand to run it through his hair before giving a helpless shrug.

Pissed, Dean demanded, “That’s all you’re going to give me? Just – ” He mocked Sam’s shrug.

“I don’t know what else you want me to say.”

“How long?” Dean snapped. “How long have you known about everything?”

“Awhile.”

“I can’t believe you, Sam.”

“I didn’t know what to do with the information!”

Dean lost it, “And when I told you about all the vamp stuff, you STILL didn’t tell me!”

Sam retorted, “Because I needed to talk to her first! I didn’t need you doing anything irrational!”

Dean laughed humorlessly. “Right. Irrational.” He cleared his throat and said, “Well, we will see how irrational what I did was after I give our new friend Castiel a call.”

Sam’s brow furrowed, “The hell you talking about?”

Dean stepped closer, staring Sam directly in the eyes, pulling Y/N’s phone out of his pocket. “I am going to give Castiel a call. Get him to come over here and talk to us about this whole vamp mess.”

Not looking comfortable with where this conversation was going, Sam asked, “Where is Y/N, Dean? Why do you have her phone?”

Pointing at Sam threateningly, “I did what needed to be done. Humans are at risk. We need answers from one of their head vampires and Y/N as collateral is going to make sure he talks truthfully.”

Sam’s mouth fell open and he took a step towards Dean but Dean pushed him back. “Listen to me, Sam. She is going to be alright. I just needed her… pacified.”

“What the hell did you do?” Sam snapped. He did not wait for Dean to answer and tried to move around him again but Dean blocked his way.

“Dead man’s blood.” Sam scoffed, staring at his brother in disbelief. “Like I said, she will be okay. A little ill, but she’ll end up okay. Castiel will come for her and then we can work this all out.” Sam tried again but Dean exclaimed, “Sammy, trust me. And if you try to set her free, I’ll knock your teeth out.”

Sam breathed, “How could you do that to her? She’s our family.”

“How can you be sure anymore?” Dean asked stiffly.

<> <> <>

Castiel called Y/N’s phone for the third time, agitated she was not answering. She had not called to check in like he had asked her to. He knew he was being overprotective but he insisted he had to be with who she was seeing. He did not believe she would truly ever understand his animosity towards them. How could she?

He was closeby, at a hotel in Lebanon, glaring around the musty, mothball filled room.

Something was wrong, he was sure of it. She would have answered him. She would have called.

When the phone picked up finally, he demanded, “Y/N, where have you been?” as a male voice drawled in greeting, “Yes?”

Castiel froze, his breath stalling. Every sense was on fire. Who the hell was answering his Omega’s phone? He did not like the sound of this man, not the arrogance laced in his tone.

“Where is Y/N?”

The man ignored his question. “I am going to assume this is Castiel. You’ve got that overbearing, cranky attitude of an Alpha. Especially a straitlaced, ancient one.” The man paused and chuckled, “Plus, I did see the caller ID.”

It took everything in Castiel to not burst then and there. This mortal sassing him? The young were always foolish and he grew tired of it as of late. Especially with whichever Winchester this was, who he assumed would be this cocky and have access – for god knows what reason – to Y/N’s phone.

“I won’t ask again,” Castiel stated evenly. He was more poised than this human could ever hope to be. He hoped they would not press him to lose his composure.

“She is here,” the man said. “Just not in this room.”

“Is this where I am supposed to ask if you have harmed her?” Castiel drawled.

The man chuckled again, “What? No threats? Full of surprises.”

“You have already proven to me how senseless you are if you are willing to play games with me,” Castiel returned, rubbing his forehead. “I doubt words mean much at all.”

“Was that an insult?”

“I am surprised you were able to catch on,” Castiel sighed before his voice hardened. “Now, I am over this vapid conversation. Find Y/N and put her on the phone.”

“No can do, Alpha,” the man said.

Castiel’s hand flexed, threatening to break the glass he had placed his hand on on his nightstand.

“You are testing my patience, _boy_ ,” Castiel grated.

Again, the man side stepped him. “You know, we haven’t been properly introduced. I mean, you did not even ask my name.”

Through gritted teeth, Castiel said, “I could not care less about which sniveling hunter you are –”

“Dean Winchester.”

Castiel closed his eyes, trying to keep his breathing even. His patience was taut, barely holding on by threads. He had not spoken to Y/N since yesterday and he was itching just to hear her voice at the very least. Hear his beautiful Omega say his name, assure him she was okay. The longer that Dean stalled, the more anxious and unraveled he was becoming.

“And to answer your question,” Dean continued. “No, I didn’t hurt her. She’s just… incapacitated at the moment.

“What the hell do you mean?” Castiel spat, losing what last bit of patience he had in the blink of an eye at the mere mention something was wrong with Y/N.

“You know, Sam didn’t tell me he had been talking to Y/N. That he’d gone to fucking Italy, tracked her down.”

Castiel’s nostrils flared at this piece of information, it being a shock to him. Had Y/N met with Sam? No, there was not a time she would have or could have considering Castiel’s iron grip on her. The grip that he had lessened against his judgment and now he was being faced with this. How could he keep messing up?

“That he had figured out what she was. What you are. What you had done to her, made her into a monster. The very thing she has spent a large chunk of her life hunting.” Dean paused before practically growling, “I wanna kill you for that by the way.”

A snarl escaped Castiel’s lips, “I would love to see you try.”

“There you are,” Dean purred. “I knew you were just itching to be hostile. Congratulations, you held out longer than I expected. Most Alpha’s would lose their goddamn mind in this situation.”

“Where the hell is my mate?” Castiel enunciated every word.

“Downstairs. Sitting in a chair. Not comfortably though. I had reservations about burning her skin, so I didn’t use silver handcuffs,” Dean explained. “Dead man’s blood did enough of the trick though.”

“I’ll kill you.” His cold, even voice was polar to the blood thirst coursing through him.

“I’m not going to kill her. At least I don’t plan to. I want answers,” Dean told him. “About your kind turning humans. I just wanna talk. And I thought the best way to get you to agree to come and be truthful with me was Y/N’s safety.”

“You made a mistake.”

“What? You don’t want to make sure she’s safe?” Dean taunted. Castiel said nothing, glaring at his reflection in the mirror. “You know where she is. Come now. I promise I’ll play nicely. I’ll be expecting you.”

Castiel went ballistic as soon as Dean hung up the phone. Gripping the glass that he had been threatening to break for the past few minutes, he swung his arm back and shattered it on the motel wall. A rabid shout echoed in the room, blood pounding in his ears.

Flushed, shaking with anger. Her family – the people she had defended – turned on her? He should not have been surprised. This gave him the green light finally to tear the skin from their bones like he had been desiring to do for the past year.

<> <> <>

Dean hung up the phone, staring at it before simpering. He placed it down on the table and took a drink of his beer.


	18. Chapter 18

“You’re going to get us killed!” Sam exploded as soon as Dean got off the phone. “You know he’s going to come here right?”

“I know. I’m banking on it, I just told him to. And Sam, he won’t kill us. I’ll make sure of it.”

“Are you kidding me with this shit? Of course he is going to! You kidnapped his mate! You pissed off not only an Alpha but a vampire! He’s stronger, faster, and dare I say smarter than us!”

“I’m glad you have so little faith in us, Sammy,” Dean told him annoyed, shaking his head, trying to walk past.

Sam held out his hand and stilled Dean’s movement. Staring him down, Sam repeated, “He is going to kill us, Dean. He has no allegiance to us, and he probably won’t listen to anything Y/N says in protest. I’m not even sure she would stick up for us at this point considering what you did.”

Cocking an eyebrow, Dean commented, “Further proving my point that how do you know she is even still our family anymore?”

With that, he brushed Sam’s hand away and moved past him to go talk to Y/N. Sam followed, not wanting Dean to be alone with her again.

<> <> <>

“Don’t do this,” Y/N stammered, as Dean and Sam walked back into the room. She looked ill, sweat pooling on her forehead, her breathing labored. She was having trouble keeping her eyes open. But their eyes were drawn to the dark red crisscrossing the side of her face and neck… the trail of the poisoned blood in her veins. “Please.”

Sam looked mortified at the sight, but Dean was the one who answered. “I – we – have to. It’s for the greater good. I need answers. And your Alpha is going to give them.”

“He won’t come quietly,” she got out. It took effort to raise her head and meet his eyes.

Dean’s eyes were narrowed, and he told her solemnly, “He will if it’s for your safety.”

Sam stepped in between them, anger in his tone as he said, “This is torture, Dean. Give me the goddamn keys.”

“No.” Sam’s jaw set and he moved towards Dean but Dean cut in, “This is the right thing to do, Sam. We need to know what we are dealing with and how to stop it.”

“By hurting our family? You do realize if you kill Castiel, you kill her too.”

Remorse crossed Dean’s expression and Sam had some hope that maybe that would deter Dean from this crazy idea. He met Y/N’s eyes, her eyelids fluttering.

Sam pressed, “Let her go. Let her leave.”

“Sometimes it plays out like this. I plan on letting her go, just not right now. And I won’t kill Castiel unless he tries to kill me. The right thing isn’t always easy. You and I both know that better than anyone.”

Y/N interrupted the conversation, leaning forward and puking up some blackened blood.

Sam’s mouth fell open and he moved to her side quickly despite Dean’s annoyed protest. “Don’t give me that bullshit, Dean,” Sam snapped at him, sitting at Y/N’s side. “She’s fucking sick! How could you do this?” He rolled his sleeve down, using it to wipe at her mouth.

“I didn’t do this shit to her. I didn’t put her in this position! Look at that vamp if you wanna blame anyone!” Dean retorted.

Y/N looked at him, desperation in her eyes. “Just let me go… you already hurt him enough.”

“If this is what is going to cause him to break, maybe he’s not as tough as you’re all making him out to be,” Dean said coolly.

If looks could kill, Sam would have smited him on the spot.

Y/N looked annoyed through her discomfort, spitting, “You killed his wives.”

“What?” Sam and Dean asked in unison.

“In Seattle.”

Sam and Dean met each other’s eyes, understanding shared between the two of them.

“You killed them. And he came back to kill you. But found me. He took me instead of you.” The boys were silent listening to Y/N. “Just let me go. Please. He already lost them. He is going to lose it.”

Dean looked at loss for words, guilt seeping into him. Sam turned to him and told him through gritted teeth, disgust burning his words, “So, this _is,/i > our fault. What happened.” Sam pushed himself away from Y/N and moved towards the door. “I’m going to grab some clean cloths and get her clean.” Dean opened his mouth to protest again but Sam stopped in front of him, glaring down his nose at him. “You’re going to let me do this. If you are going to make her endure this – make me endure watching you do this – you’re going to grant me and her this. She’s at least going to be fucking comfortable, Dean.”_

_Scoffing, Dean stated, “Fine. But, this doesn’t change anything. You better be ready, Sam. I am not going to be taking this guy on by myself.”_

_To his retreating back, Sam muttered, “Of course not. I’ve been dragged into it.”_

_When he returned to the room, he pulled up a chair next to Y/N. He dabbed the wet cloth around her face trying to cool her down. Remorsefully, Sam said quietly, “Sorry, Y/N. You’re gonna have to ride the poison out.”_

_Y/N breathed, “I wasn’t going to hurt you guys.” Tears pricked her eyes, “I wouldn’t.”_

_Sam swallowed sharply, “I know, Y/N. I don’t know what the hell was going through his head.” Her face was wiped clean of sweat and the blood that had dripped from her mouth. His eyes fell and he saw her wrists. Immediately his face hardened, and he spat, “Dean said he didn’t use the silver cuffs.”_

_“There’s always some silver in cuffs. It’s not pure silver though. Otherwise I would be in a lot more pain,” Y/N muttered. She forced a laugh, “Just seems to be bothering me more than it should considering circumstances.” Sam said nothing, just wiped at her face with a cloth to dry her face of the water. Y/N’s face melted away again to the brink of tears. She closed her eyes, trying to breath but her voice shuddered, “He’s never going to let me see you guys again.”_

_Sam stilled, his hand resting on her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and she met his gaze, taking in his sadness. Sam admitted quietly, “I wouldn’t blame him.”_

_Upstairs, sitting down at the table below the front door of the bunker, Dean placed his gun nearby, pulling out Y/N’s cell phone. Dean looked at his watch, seeing it was getting closer and closer to sunset._

__Tick tock, old man_._


	19. Chapter 19

Dean almost fell out of his chair with the deafening bang on the bunker door. His hand was immediately on his gun, standing up from the table. The sun had only been set for less than twenty minutes. Castiel had come quicker than Dean expected him to. The door was dented with the first impact, much to Dean’s astonishment. His jaw set, eyes trained on the door, waiting for the vamp’s next move. If his plan was to break down the front door, he was going to succeed if he had more blows in him like that.

So much for subtly.

Subtility Dean had been prepared for. Not this earth-shattering force.

The second blow caved the metal of the door in further.

Dean straightened, taking a few steps back. For a fleeting moment, he had regret antagonizing this Alpha the way he had. His hotheadedness had been too strong, leaving no room for diplomacy.

But he had needed to act quickly. And he had.

He would make this vamp talk.

Turning, he moved quickly down the hallway towards the room where Y/N and Sam were.

<> <> <>

Even downstairs, the reverberations of Castiel’s collision with the front door reached you. Sam was alert, halfway out of his seat staring at the door to the hallway.

You twisted in the seat, trying to face Sam. “Sam, don’t let Dean be out there alone. He can’t be the first one…” you inhaled trying to catch your breath. Sam was looking at you expectantly. Labored, you finished, “He can’t be the first one Cas sees. He’ll tear him apart. Believe me.”

“Trust me,” Sam told you getting up and striding for the door. “I do.”

<> <> <>

The door flew off its hinges, careening over the staircase and crashing to the stone floor below. The dust had not yet settled when Castiel tore into the bunker, following the door over the railing. His clawed hand caught his balance when he landed on the floor, crouching.

Talons scratching the cement, his onyx eyes surveyed the room quickly, inhaling deeply.

Lip curling at the offensive scent of the two mortals, he stood with purpose, chest heaving with rage. Amidst the air, he could make out the trail Y/N had left behind. He took off after her aura, ready to tear the Winchester’s beating hearts from their chests and drain them dry for laying a finger on her.

<> <> <>

Dean ran down the staircase, gun cocked and ready with silver bullets to slow Castiel down. The blast of the bunker door smashing into the floor upstairs caused him to stop, even if for a moment, eyes turned towards the ceiling.

“Shit,” he muttered to himself, taking off again.

“Dean?” Sam called from the bottom of the staircase.

“You better have your fucking gun ready to go or I’m going to be pissed all different ways to Sunday, Sammy!”

Shaking, Sam told him, “Well, yeah. I have it.”

“Look alive,” Dean ordered him, just as Castiel completely cleared the last staircase behind him.

The next second Dean was a blur, heaved sideways straight into the wall.

Sam was petrified seeing the feral monster before him. His claws dug into Dean’s shirt, piercing through his skin with ease. Dean shouted out in pain as Castiel drug him up the wall roughly before slamming him back against it. Fangs bared, snarling, Castiel leaned in close to Dean’s face.

Y/N shouted for Castiel to stop from inside the dungeon., unable to see the damage being done but hearing it all the same.

She went ignored.

The echo of a gunshot rang when Dean managed to aim his gun and shoot Castiel in the side. It did the opposite of slow Castiel down.

A roar tore from Castiel’s throat and he backhanded Dean sending him flying into the staircase. Blood splattered the stairs from the gashes in Dean’s cheek, his vision blurring from the impact. He could not push himself up, letting out a low moan from the shooting pain in his wrist when he tried. Castiel clapped him on the back of the head, knocking him down again, making sure he would not get up before he had drank his fill. An ear piercing scream echoed through the air when Castiel dislocated Dean’s shoulder, Castiel relishing in torturing the man.

Sam shifted meaning to go back into the room with Y/N to figure out how to free her. His movement drew Castiel’s attention instantly and Sam wasted no time turning and bolting back into the room.

Y/N was leaning forward in the chair anxiously when Sam crossed the threshold. He barely made it a step into the room before he was tackled to the ground. Castiel slashed, carving into Sam’s arm. Sam cried out, trying to push Castiel off but the vampire was far stronger than him. Another swipe and he left new wounds on Sam’s shoulder, pulling another pained shout from Sam.

Sam’s face collided with the ground; his neck exposed. Castiel leaned down, his mouth wide.

“Castiel! Don’t!” Y/N pleaded shrilly as Castiel’s teeth sunk into Sam’s neck, feeding.

<> <> <>

Only at the sound of her voice did Castiel pause, teeth buried. His eyes were pitch, but she knew he was looking at her.

She shook her head, tears running down her face. “Don’t,” she choked out again.

Time stood suspended as Castiel considered his Omega, eyes piercing her. The Beta’s breathing was labored, fighting to keep conscious. Blood seeped from a wound on his head where it had made contact with the floor.

The fresh smell of blood all around Castiel was driving him mad.

He was doing this for her. For them. How dare his Omega interrupt the punishment he was doling out to these two vermin? Everything he was doing was because of her. He needed to do this.

Yet…

The sight of her was grounding him. She was injured, vunerable.

She pulled him back from the edge, her plea echoing in his head.

“Please. For me. Don’t.”

Castiel shook fighting against his every instinct to destroy every living thing in this godforsaken bunker until it was just him and Y/N, as it should be. He slowly pulled away from the mortal. Y/N would not look away from him as he dropped the human to the floor unceremoniously and came over to her. His heart lurched at the state of her, the poison evident inside her. The feral beast gave way as he fell to his knees in front of her. His claws retracted, eyes clearing as he reached behind her. He broke the handcuffs effortlessly, catching her when she fell forward out of the chair to him.

Cradling her in his arms, Castiel let out a shudder of a breath, his hands gently touching the red skin at Y/N’s wrists. She winced at the contact and he brought one to his lips, laying a soft kiss. Tears stung his eyes at the torture she had been put through. He had tried to warn her, tried to tell her that things were different now, but she would not listen. Insisted on coming here and putting herself in danger and he had foolishly granted her his blessing. Begrudgingly, but granted, nonetheless. He had blame in this too. He should have stood his ground and kept her safe.

Fingers tracing the red pattern on her cheek, a tear did escape then.

“My love,” he said hoarsely.

“I’ll be okay,” Y/N returned, exhausted. Her eyes fell on the door and she asked, “Dean… did you…?”

So. Dean was the one in the hallway. He should have finished him off, ignored the other, who he now surmised was Sam. Annoyance licked at him that she was still concerned for their wellbeing. She should encourage him to paint the walls with their blood.

Pulling back from the vengeful thoughts again, Castiel forced himself to shake his head. “Unconscious,” was the only thing he said. Her look of relief did not go unnoticed and he swallowed sharply, holding his tongue regarding the matter further.

“Y/N?”

At the sound of Sam’s weary voice, Castiel’s jaw set, blood boiling. How dare he even try to speak to his Omega after what he and his brother had put her through?

Standing, holding Y/N close to him. Castiel turned slowly, glowering at Sam, the hate burning in his gaze. Sam was watching him apprehensively, laying on the ground where Castiel had left him worse for wear.

“You are only alive because she begged for your mercy. For what reason, I’m not sure. What you did…” He trailed off, rage bubbling up again.

Sam said nothing, while Y/N kept quiet, knowing Castiel was commanding the floor. She merely clutched at his chest and he looked down at her pleading eyes. Leaning down, Castiel laid a soft kiss on her forehead, breathing her scent in deeply. She was safe, that was all that mattered.

He pulled away, sliding his gaze back to Sam. “If you ever try to contact her again, come near us again, I’ll finish what I started. That I can promise you.”

Castiel left the wreckage behind, holding Y/N close, her fingers curled into his shirt.


	20. Chapter 20

She was still sleeping the sickness off as they flew home. Domizio had responded instantly when Castiel called him from the hotel room in Lebanon, bringing his plane to Kansas City. Castiel had not wanted to stay one more moment in that shithole of a town but he had to wait until the next night. He had not slept, keeping watch and ready to attack the Winchesters if they had any mind to try to follow him. He doubted it considering the state he had left them in, but he knew to not underestimate anyone. It is what had kept him alive thus far.

Castiel cradled Y/N close, wrapped up in a blanket across his lap. His fingers traced the fading lines on her skin. He had the pattern almost memorized at this point.

Domizio was sitting across from them, lazily watching something on his iPad.

When Domizio had seen the state of Y/N, the intensity of his anger had made Castiel’s heart swell at the ever-lasting loyalty he had in Domizio. Domizio had torn his gaze from Y/N, fury burning in his eyes, briefly looking at Castiel and had made to walk off towards the car Castiel had driven to the airstrip in.

Castiel had stopped Domizio with a word and he could feel the struggle within Domizio to let it go, his back to Castiel, hands clenched. Castiel waited for Domizio to turn back to him and force himself to walk back to the plane.

He did not plan to let Y/N stray again from his judgment.

<> <> <>

“They wish to speak to her.”

Castiel let out an exasperated noise at Azriel’s revelation about the council’s intentions. Immediately, he snapped, “Out of the question. She is not leaving my estate.”

With a sigh, Azriel told him, “Then I am sure they will insist on imposing themselves upon you there.”

Castiel cursed under his breath.

“They are curious. Are you surprised?”

“No. They don’t know when to mind their business.”

“Einar involved everyone, Castiel.” Castiel said nothing to this and Azriel added, “They are curious about how her, an Omega, was able to take him down. Alone.”

“Just tell them she got lucky.”

“They want to hear it from her.”

Pissed, Castiel exclaimed, “We just got home! And she was attacked! I know for a damn fact they know that because I told them as such.”

“Yes, they know about that Castiel. But, you know they’re a stubborn group. Hell, you’re the worst of them all.”

Castiel snapped, “Fuck off.”

“I’m only teasing,” Azriel countered.

Again, Castiel was silent, pacing. He growled underneath his breath the more he thought about the council invading his and Y/N’s space at a time like this.

Azriel spoke up, “There is a silver lining to this, Castiel, if you would only see it.”

“Right. And what is that?” Castiel spat.

“She knows who she is loyal to now,” Azriel stated. “Or at least use this terrible event to spin it that way. Put them at ease.”

Castiel sighed loudly, staring up at the ceiling.

“You know I’m right.”

“You always think you’re right.”

“Well, it’s usually true.” Azriel cleared his throat before he pressed, “Should I tell them to meet at your place tomorrow night?”

Shaking his head, Castiel said firmly, “It is going to be a short meeting.”

Castiel hung up before Azriel could say anything else. He was not in the mood to speak anymore.

<> <> <>

You could tell something had gotten under Castiel’s skin by the way he strode into the room. You placed your laptop off to the side. You were busying yourself with interior design, wishing to redo this living space. Castiel had not argued in the slightest when you had mentioned it offhandedly. Anything to get your mind off of what had all transpired.

“What is it?” you asked concerned.

Vexed, Castiel told you stiffly, “The council is coming to speak to us. Specifically, you.”

“Why?”

“About Einar. And how you are still alive after facing him. Word also got out about our… issue stateside.” You stared at him expectantly and he admitted, “I told them about that part. I hoped they would leave us be for a while. Obviously, it did not work out that way.”

You swallowed sharply, “Do they know?”

“That you were attacked? Yes. I just said that.”

“No,” you said. “About me? My past.”

Castiel licked his lips and answered, “No. Not that.”

“So, they don’t know I was attacked by my family?”

“No.”

You searched his face, seeing the sternness there. “Do you wish me to keep that a secret?”

Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair. “I do not believe it is wise for them to know. But it is not advisable to keep a secret like that from them.” He chewed on this, silent.

“I could tell them the truth then.” Castiel shot you a strained look and you said, “If I tell them I went to visit my family and they turned on me, we could garner sympathy.”

“You are sounding like Azriel,” he commented, coming closer and sitting next to you on the couch. “And what of them questioning how we are sure they will not speak of it and bring hunters to our doorsteps?”

“Again. The truth,” you returned. “They are hunters, they already know of the existence of vampires. You yourself almost killed them for what they had done; they had underestimated you. They are not fools. They may be mortal, but they value their lives and their safety too much to try to cross you again.”

Castiel questioned, “And what of Sam knowing our location here?”

You stalled, your mouth falling open slightly. How did he know? You should have known Dean would say it, anything to get a rise out of Castiel. It was the way Dean was. Castiel was searching your face now, seeing straight through, knowing you were caught off guard. You had stumbled but you recovered quickly.

“He knows the city, not our direct address. I said we should tell the truth. Not divulge information that is irrelevant.”

Castiel was quiet, observing you solemnly.

“Is that why you did not tell me? That he had followed you here? Because you believed it was not relevant?”

He looked serious… and hurt. Your heart ached. You swallowed thickly, knowing you had been wrong to keep it from him in the first place. Sam being here had not only been something that could have potentially affected your safety, but his and his – your – nest as well. Shame bubbled in your stomach.

“I was afraid of what you would do,” you answered quietly, staring down at your hands. “I didn’t believe Sam to be a threat. But I didn’t believe you would see it the same way.”

“I would have had reason. Especially now.”

You exasperated, “That was not Sam.” You saw the look on Castiel’s face and said, “I love Dean, I do. But… that was him. Sam knew nothing about it. You don’t know them. Which if you can believe me, if it had been Dean that had tracked us down, I would have been more worried. He would have wanted retribution right off the bat without questions. But, it was Sam.”

“It still led to you being in danger.”

Shaking your head, tears formed. “Do you remember what you said to me? About family?” It was Castiel’s turn to look at you expectantly and you met his eyes. “That family can be the one to hurt you the most because they believe they’re right?” Castiel gave a slight nod in acknowledgment. “Well, look. You were right. Dean wanted answers because of what Einar had spread throughout some of the vampire groups. They are attacking people – mortals – state side too. And… he just acted impulsively. He was willing to hurt me to do so because he believes he was doing it for the greater good. And you know, he probably thinks it’s better I was off dead than being a vampire.”

You were staring at your hands again, tears rolling down your cheeks at the admittance of this. You watched Castiel’s hand slowly reach over and wrap around yours, grasping tightly. You let out a little cry, leaning over and into his chest. Castiel held you close as you cried, whispering sweet nothings into your ear to soothe you.


	21. Chapter 21

You followed Castiel into the room, ever timid to keep up the façade of a docile Omega. It was most likely best that they saw you as weak willed, better to present yourself to their sympathy and come out of this unscathed.

Castiel stopped, stepping beside a chair he pulled out for you. His hand at the small of your back was gentle and guiding as he sat you in the chair. You eyed him when he did not take the seat next to you, choosing to stand behind your chair instead. You hardly saw this as an act on his part; it was blatant he was not thrilled with having you in the spotlight in front of all these prying eyes. He would not hesitate to whisk you away if he felt insulted or grew tired of the questioning.

You quickly scanned your eyes over the elders, acknowledging them before looking down at your lap.

“So, Y/N,” Geteye started, breaking the heavy silence in the room. “Pray tell us how you managed to kill Einar. From what we have been told, Castiel was not home.” You heard Castiel’s grip tighten on the back of your chair, a slight creak as his fingers dug in. “And Domizio was apparently on the other side of the house. So, it is up to you to piece together this for us.”

“Or Castiel could hand over the surveillance tapes,” Winter commented haughtily.

“I already told you, Winter,” Castiel snarled as the other elders murmured at her comment. “I do not have cameras inside the house.”

She looked unconvinced, telling him airily, “I almost believe you.”

Castiel stepped around the side of the chair and you stiffened at his ferociousness. “If you would like to check the room for yourself, be my goddamn guest, Winter. Otherwise, I would suggest – “

“Enough,” Azriel interrupted irritated. Castiel’s mouth closed, his eyes not leaving Winter. “If Castiel says there is only surveillance on the grounds and not inside, then he’s telling the truth.” He turned his attention to you, his charcoal eyes piercing you. “So, Y/N, if you would continue.”

You waited for Castiel, watching some tension leave his limbs before touched your arm gently in encouragement.

Clearing your throat, your voice was raspy when you began but as you gathered confidence, it cleared. “It’s true Castiel was not home. Domizio and some of the other nest were here with me. I was in the parlor alone though, practicing a cello piece when the alarm sounded. Domizio said he had set it off when he had seen people rushing the grounds, coming quickly for the house. He knew it would alert Castiel’s phone…” You hesitated, shooting a glance at Castiel, not knowing if you were saying too much about his security system. He gave you a quick, encouraging nod. “I left the room quietly to look for Domizio—”

“You should have stayed put,” Gottfried commented, a tone of discipline in his voice.

He looked behind you and tore his gaze away, closing his mouth. He must have met a livid stare from Castiel at him trying to reprimand you.

Castiel paced behind you slowly, never straying too far. You could sense the annoyance of the other elders at his obvious contempt for this meeting. It was as if he was ready to pounce on any of them, as if he expected them to harm you.

“Castiel, do you mind sitting?” Amira asked exasperated, interrupting the questioning.

You felt Castiel still, and you knew he had slid his gaze to her dangerously. You breathed evenly, hands still clasped in your lap, waiting for your Alpha to respond.

“You’re putting everyone on edge,” Amira offered in explanation.

“It’s my house. I’ll do as I please,” Castiel responded icily.

Amira saw a losing argument and sighed ever so slightly before turning her gaze back to you. You knew none of the others would ask him, knowing damn well the two most likely to talk to Castiel rationally when he was on edge as he was were Amira and Azriel. And since she had failed, there was no use. And he was correct anyway; it was his home, he had the final say.

“Hindsight is 20/20,” you replied. “I met one in the hall. I killed them with a fire poker I got when I ran back to the parlor and they pursued me. That is when Einar came into the room, toying with me. He meant to kidnap me to draw Castiel to him. I tried to escape out of one of the windows, but he caught me. I fought him off. And… then I beat his head in a with a silver relic Castiel had on the mantelpiece.”

“That would have burned your hand,” Winter pointed out.

You held up your scarred hand. The others raised their brows in surprise, shooting glances at Castiel.

“Well, seems that silver came in handy for something other than Castiel being pompous,” Azriel piped in, throwing a sheepish smirk at Castiel.

Emilio was eyeing you up and down before he observed, “Stronger than you look.” He straightened up in his chair. “So… you managed to kill Einar. All on your own…” You did not respond, electing to stay quiet. “And… this attack stateside, by your family… how did they know? That you were vampire?”

He was suspicious about your abilities to fight, that much you could tell.

“They’re hunters,” you answered evenly.

The mood in the room changed dramatically. The elders spoke to or over each other, questioning this new piece of information. A couple were accusing Castiel of putting himself and you in danger by allowing you near them in the first place, others were demanding to know if they knew where he lived.

“No wonder you knew how to fight…” Kedric cut in, sounding more impressed than upset, unlike the others. He had not said a word up until this moment. You met his eyes and he cracked a small smirk, “Just assuming you were trained as well.”

The other elders waited for you to answer.

“Yes.”

“Are you kidding me?” Winter blurted, leaning onto the table, staring at Castiel incredulously. “Castiel. Are you daft? Or just that arrogant?”

Another elder asked, “How can you trust her, Castiel? She’s the enemy.”

Geteye demanded again, “Do they know where you live?”

“No,” you answered, even though he was not looking at you and was refusing to. His gaze was locked on Castiel beside you. Your words did not matter anymore, only the Alphas in the room.

“Likely story,” Gottfried snapped. “Castiel, you cannot be sure of this. What if she told them?”

“I didn’t!” you insisted more earnestly. “And besides, Castiel almost killed them because they had harmed me. They won’t come looking for us.”

You went ignored as they continued to question you and your loyalty to Castiel. Comments blatant about the possibility of betrayal mixed in with comments that were more concerned than accusatory.

One elder sneered, “She is probably planning to wipe out your whole nest Castiel. This whole thing was a ruse!”

“I swear,” you tried again, your eyes watering and again went ignored. You turned a fearful gaze on Castiel. He was not watching you though, he was furiously looking around the table at his council.

In one fluid motion he was in front of you, blocking you from their direct view.

“That’s enough. I won’t hear anymore.”

Castiel’s warning growl rumbled deep in his chest.

Your mouth closed, turning your eyes down at his command. Tears escaped, running down your cheeks at the accusations they had thrown at you. The others were not as easy to quiet as you, still murmuring under their breaths.

“I agree,” Kedric voiced. They all looked at him in surprise and he told them, “She has obviously encountered a lot in the past few months. She faced a threat we have been trying to take down for some time now – all on her own mind you – but family turning on you? I know a great deal about that myself. It is not a pill easily swallowed. And it is not a betrayal so easily faked because that pain cuts deep.”

Around Castiel, you met Kedric’s eyes. You could see the sorrow in his own eyes and you knew you had struck him with the similarity of your situations.

“I think she’s answered enough. She told us the information we needed and then some. We have obviously upset her. And Castiel.” He threw a glance at Castiel’s hands and you noticed for the first time, his claws were visible. His anger had gotten the better of him. “I trust Castiel’s judgment. And his ability to deter people with his own brand of… warning.” He was referring to the violent streak in Castiel. “We should let her rest. And we can mull over the details ourselves.”

The room was quiet. No one protested him.

Castiel turned holding his hand out to you. You felt all of their eyes on you as Castiel helped you to your feet, his thumb brushing away the tears on your face before you could reach them yourself.

You managed to look at Kedric once more.

“Thank you,” you told him sincerely, your voice barely above a whisper.

He merely gave you a slight bow of the head and you turned, taking your leave, Castiel’s arm wrapped protectively around you.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL PART!!!

“Well,” Castiel said, breaking the silence in the bedroom.

The two of you had retired to your rooms after the meeting. Domizio had seen to see the council out with some of the rest of the nest to allow the two of you privacy and time to yourselves.

Castiel faced you, “We now know they will think twice before messing with you.”

You smiled. “Always able to find a bright side, aren’t you?”

Castiel moved across the room and knelt in front of your chair. He grabbed your hand and laid a soft, slow kiss on the back, his eyes closed. Another kiss, his lips not leaving your skin as he made eye contact.

“You did well,” he murmured in praise. “Not just today. I feel I have not expressed my awe of you where it is rightly deserved. I am proud of you.”

Reaching out, you touched the side of his face. “Thank you.”

“Our safety as a whole is – for now – cemented because of you. Do not forget that, Y/N.”

“I won’t,” you promised him.

Castiel sighed heavily and kissed your hand again. “I am sorry. About downstairs. They should not have questioned you like that.”

“I would have been surprised if they had not. But, I cannot deny how it made me feel.”

He nodded, “I know. I can only imagine. I was not pleased with their… theatrics.” He caught the smirk on your face at his choice of words. “Truly. It was unnecessary and quite frankly, insulting.”

Leaning forward, your lips met his in a slow embrace, savoring the other. You breathed, “Good thing I have you to stand beside me then, isn’t it?”

<> <> <>

“This is new,” you commented to Castiel as he linked arms with you to walk up the ramp to the ship.

In the last few years, the two of you had not left Europe, barely Italy itself. You had had no contact with your family stateside. It still hurt, knowing you were willing to make it work and they had not been. Reflecting on it, you knew that you held different insight on the matter, having been the one to change. You saw it was not black and white, not as simple as evil or good. Most beings fell somewhere in between and inhabited a myriad of characteristics.

The change had not been something you had chosen yourself. But, it had been something you had willfully chosen to accept and continue to flourish. Not only in regard to yourself but your relationship as well.

Time spent with Castiel was always growth and a deeper appreciation of what the world you now belonged to could provide. There was rarely a dull moment and even in those, you still found meaning and solace with him. What had started as an icy relationship had melted away to deep devotion, the two of you proving time and time again your loyalty to each other.

His protective grasp now was home. And yours to him in turn.

Your comment made him crack a smile. “Thought you might like a night on the water.”

“On a barge on Lake Lugano?”

“Is there something wrong with my choice of this vacation?”

“You just always seem to surprise me,” you responded as you stepped aboard. “I never pegged you as a mountain man.”

“Why?”

“Do you see the way you dress?”

Castiel tsked, “Being judgmental I see.” A waiter approached the two of you to offer champagne and he took two, handing one to you. “Are you?”

“Maybe a little.”

This time he chuckled, looping arms with you again to resume walking on the deck. The ship was alit with twinkling strings of bulbs, casting a low, romantic haze. Couples meandered with each other, in conversation with the other in low tones. Seductive smiles and warm embraces abounding.

“I thought it would be a perfect, secluded getaway,” he explained.

“Secluded? Half the nest is here.”

“They are. But we will be retiring to a cabin later in the night. Away from the ship. Alone.”

Smiling broadly, you teased, “You spoil me.”

“Always,” Castiel returned, meeting your gaze as he slowed to a stop.

You furrowed your brow as he pulled away to move to the door he had stopped in front of. He opened it, and beckoned you to enter. Following his order, you crossed the threshold past him to enter a banquet room. The drapes were heavy on the windows, all but one drawn to provide privacy. Through the open window, the moonlight spilled into the room.

Flower garlands adorned the empty tables, covering and coloring them completely in deep violets and blood red. In the center of the room sat a lone table covered with flickering candles, two places set. Your eyes were drawn to the ground where a path was laid with soft petals.

Castiel closed the door behind you.

Giving him a curious look when he joined your side, you asked, “What is the occasion? Is this for us?”

He was quiet, merely taking your hand and guiding you to the table. Your heart began to pound as he took your champagne, placing them at their respective places at your plates.

Pulling your chair out, he invited you to sit. You did as he requested, trying to keep your hands from shaking. Excitement coursed through you, not knowing what to expect from his cryptic behavior. It was not your anniversary – although, had you ever really had a conventional starting point to celebrate? He had chosen a date and you celebrated it annually… so it could not be that.

Castiel sat down across from you, clearing his throat. Your eyes trained on him, you stayed quiet, waiting for him to speak and explain himself.

He cleared his throat again and said more to himself than anything, “I am not quite sure why I sat down…”

Standing again, he came to you, his eyes piercing you. Frozen in place, your blood pumped in your ears as he came down to one knee beside your chair.

“Cas?” you breathed.

He reached for you hand and held tight.

“I would – should – have done this sooner,” he began. “But, I did not want to push you so soon after loss. I wanted this to be true and a… cherished and unspoiled moment for the two of us. I wish every moment to be like that for us, but especially for you, Y/N. You are a force to be reckoned with, an unexpected but much needed fire brought to me. It has truly… truly been a gift and blessing to me to be able to call you my own and for you to claim me the same in return. To share that warmth that you bring.”

“I may not be the easiest person to get along with at times. But you have proven time and time again you are willing to work with me these past years.” You saw tears prick his eyes and that was when you could no longer hold back your own emotion. “I love everything about you, Y/N, and I wish to devout myself to you for the rest of time.”

Reaching into his pocket, he brought out a small box. You swallowed sharply, squeezing his hand back.

The ring shone at you.

“We have been far from conventional, but I would not trade it for anything. Would you marry me?”

“Yes,” you gasped out without missing a beat, throwing yourself at him, your arms wrapped around his neck. You threatened to knock him off balance and he let out a laugh. “Yes!”

Castiel’s arms wrapped tightly around you, bringing you into a deep kiss.

“I would love that more than anything,” you breathed, relishing in his arms, wishing to stay there for all time.


End file.
